Duele el amor
by elain.ginsberg
Summary: Cap 7 UP Él cree que su amor no es correspondido y solo busca vengarse, pero ella todavía cree en el amor y se va a encargar de mostrarle lo equivocado que esta. H/D descontinuado
1. Lo que nunca debio presenciar

****

Duele el amor

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, respectivas casas editoras y demás. No lucro con esto, sólo escribo por diversión

****

Advertencia.- Este fic contendrá **Slash H/D** eventual, aunque no se note mucho al principio. Significa que voy a relacionar sentimentalmente a Harry con Draco, por lo que esto te incomoda o eres totalmente homofóbico deberías abstenerte de leer este fic, no me gustaría tener o causar problemas. Gracias por la comprensión.

Capítulo 1.- **Lo que nunca debió presenciar.**

Lo que pasó después fue muy confuso, no sabía como describir la sensación a ciencia cierta, pero tenía una vaga idea de lo que era y, por extraño que parezca, no hizo nada por evitarlo. Sintió como todo a su alrededor se difuminaba y se encontraba flotando en algún lugar, hasta que una puerta negra se materializo frente a él y sin pensarlo dos veces la empujó con todas sus fuerzas y esta cedió fácilmente ante él.

No se quedó parado contemplando la escena frente a él más de dos segundos (que fueron más que suficientes) antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo lejos de ese lugar. Sentía como la rabia corría por cada fibra de su ser, se sentía impotente y a la vez triste, por lo que dejó que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas sin detenerlas siquiera. Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, tratando de dejar atrás todo y a todos, intentando alejarse de ese lugar frío y sombrío, intentando dejar atrás aquel dolor que le perforaba el pecho.

Subió las escaleras hasta que no quedó nada por subir y ahí, en la torre vieja y abandonada del último piso, cerca de donde se guardara la piedra filosofal cinco años antes, gritó a pleno pulmón para intentar acallar a su atormentada alma. Las manos comenzaban a sangrarle por la presión que ejercían sus palmas contra algunas uñas mal cortadas, pero no le prestó importancia al dolor físico, que en ese momento era nulo frente a lo que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Cuando no le quedó fuerza para gritar o hacer otra cosa se desplomó hacia el suelo sin dejar de sollozar y maldecir a su suerte por ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para entregar su corazón de esa manera, y se maldijo todavía más por ser lo suficientemente ingenuo como para que interiormente hubiera creído, por un segundo, que sentía algo parecido hacia él.

Relajó la presión de sus manos, no por que comenzara a sentir dolor, sino por que no le quedaba fuerza alguna y se quedó ahí tendido, mirando hacia el vacío con los ojos todavía nublados por las lagrimas que acababa de derramar, con los cristales de sus lentes empañados por las lágrimas secas mezcladas con el frío de la sombría torre. Fue en ese momento que la imagen todavía fresca volvió a aparecer en su mente, las lagrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia y corrieron libremente desde su cara hasta el suelo.

Al principio pensó que enamorase de su peor enemigo era una locura, locura que terminó aceptando algunos meses antes y, aunque sabía en el fondo de su corazón que nunca sería correspondido, una parte de él se aferró a la absurda idea de que podía ser, pensamiento por demás estúpido en esos momentos. Pero el estúpido había sido él y nadie más, ya que el susodicho en cuestión nunca dio muestra de interés alguno y él estaba aferrado a una ilusión 'sólo una ilusión' le recordó una parte de su subconsciente.

Si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso de las palabras que le dedicara la chica rubia de Slytherin en la biblioteca, no tendía por que haber presenciado aquél triste espectáculo que rompiera su corazón en pedazos, pero no, una parte de él le dijo que tal vez ella decía la razón y no quiso creerle, al fin y al cabo era más fácil evadirse que aceptar la verdad cuando esta llega a ti.

La imagen continuó repitiéndose una y otra vez, torturándole, carcomiéndole lentamente. Tal vez no le afectaría tanto tratándose de otra persona, pero en ese caso la doble traición era lo que más le dolía. Volver a ver a su mejor amiga encima del rubio, en la cama de este, compartiendo uno de los momentos más íntimos, gritando su nombre, deshaciéndose ante sus caricias que le proporcionaba, haciendo el amor no era algo precisamente agradable.

Diablos, de haber sido otra persona hasta le hubiera resultado excitante, pero el destino era cruel con él. Sintió coraje, odio y unas crecientes ganas de golpear y desgarrar a la feliz pareja, específicamente a la chica, pues aunque estuviera dolido no se consideraba capaz de dañar a ese hermoso ser llamado Draco Malfoy, después de todo no era su culpa el que tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él. Pero su amiga era otra historia, habían sido confidentes durante casi seis años y, aunque él nunca le confesó sus sentimientos hacia el Slytherin por temor a ser rechazado por sus amigos, ella era diferente.

Se jactaba de ser una persona sin secretos, desinhibida y entregada eternamente al conocimiento que le brindaban los libros. Pregonaba a los cuatro vientos el no estar interesada sentimentalmente en nadie y él tontamente le creyó. Pero sobre todo, sostenía el odiar fuertemente al rubio Slytherin y nunca haber conocido a alguien tan molesto y egocéntrico como él. Así que el shock de encontrarle precisamente en la cama con la persona que decía no soportar, pero sobre todo, con la persona que él amaba iba a ser difícil de sobrellevar.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de poder hacer otra cosa y sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de él, sueño que prometía mantenerle alejado de su situación actual y le brindaba un lugar seguro, al menos temporalmente...

-----------------------------------------

La chica se vestía rápidamente mientras maldecía por lo bajo, con la puerta todavía abierta y, después de dar un vistazo al chico que continuaba tendido sobre las desarregladas sabanas sin ningún pudor y susurrar algo que pareció un 'nos vemos luego', salió corriendo de las mazmorras rogando por encontrarse con su amigo antes de que este se encontrara con alguien más y poder 'hablar' civilizadamente con este.

Tenía que explicarse, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que el chico creyera todo lo que iba a decirle, para calmar un poco su conciencia. Se detuvo en el vestíbulo para aclarar sus pensamientos y trató, inútilmente, de ponerse en el lugar del moreno, tratando de adivinar a dónde podía haber corrido. Pero no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba su amigo.

Trató de analizar fríamente la situación, Harry la encontró en la cama con Malfoy, eso estaba mal. En primera se había metido con alguien que no paraba de molestarles desde el primer curso y no parecía tener otro propósito que hacerles la vida miserable. No sonaba tan mal, pero había fingido no estar interesada en algún ser humano y hasta había quienes la consideraban asexuada. Tal vez no era tan malo que estuviera relacionándose con alguien que era tan vil como Malfoy, pero lo que creía que estaba molestando a uno de sus mejores amigos era el hecho de que no tuvo la suficiente confianza en él como para que le confiara algo así. Nunca le contó a nadie sus encuentros furtivos con el Slytherin desde el año pasado.

Se encaminó escaleras arriba rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor intentando lucir más calmada. Cuando hubo llegado frente al retrato de la señora gorda le dijo la contraseña y atravesó la entrada de su propia sala común. Buscó con la mirada al chico de cabellos oscuros mientras se acercaba a Ron, pero parecía no estar en la sala común.

Tan pronto como el pelirrojo se percató del pronto regreso de su amiga la saludó antes de volver la mirada a un por demás complicado ejemplar de transformaciones. Al ver este gesto tan espontaneo por parte de su amigo, supo que Harry no le había comunicado nada y se dejó caer a su lado un poco más tranquila.

****

-¿Cómo va todo Ron? –Preguntó tan pronto se dejara caer en un sillón cerca del suyo.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada en una muda suplica de ayuda y ella sólo sonrió–**No entiendo.**

****

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Preguntó atenta y más relajada, lo que provocó que el chico le mirara como si le estuviera brotando otra cabeza.

****

-¿Estas segura?

- Claro –le arrebató el libro de manera sutil y ojeo el pergamino tachado de su amigo antes de ponerse a subrayar párrafos que a simple vista parecía hacer al azar, pero el chico tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que a esa altura su amiga tenía memorizado ese capítulo –**por cierto...** –tanteo la chica sin dejar de marcar párrafos importantes - **¿no ha vuelto Harry?**

- No –fue la respuesta de este.

- **Ya veo** –Terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y le entregó el libro al pelirrojo. Acto seguido se levantó del lugar excusando que estaba realmente cansada y se retiró a su habitación.

-----------------------------------------

Después de que la chica se hubiese marchado, notó como la silueta de alguien demasiado conocido se recargó en la puerta, todavía abierta, esperando a que le diera un motivo para comenzar a hablar. Suspiró, no era así como deseaba terminar con ese encuentro y cubrió su cuerpo con unos bóxers negros, no por pena o por frío, sino por costumbre, antes de preguntar:

****

-¿qué has hecho ahora? –No era un reclamo, se escuchaba entre resignado y monótono, lo que provocó risitas en la chica.

****

- Nada –fue la corta respuesta entre risitas que denotaba lo contrario, pues en sus ojos se notaba ese brillo, como el de un niño que ha cometido una travesura y no será castigado por ella.

- **No te creo** –Dijo todavía sentado en la cama mientras ella se acercaba a él, quedando a un metro de distancia, todavía riendo entre dientes –**Dímelo.**

- **Ya te dije que no fue nada** –Se defendió sin mucho éxito la rubia.

- **Sabes que no voy a creerte eso...**

- **Ese es tu problema** –comentó hincándose frente a él, sin estar lo suficientemente cerca.

- **Vamos Pansy, no tengo todo el día.**

- Esta bien –esbozó una sonrisa –**Me encontré con Potter en la biblioteca y le insinué que posiblemente tenías una relación con su amiguita la sangresucia** –comentó con una voz extremadamente calmada y dulce.

El rubio elevó elegantemente una ceja **-¿Y?**

- **No hay nada más** –comentó haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba a su lado.

****

- No te creo...

- Draco... –miró como el rubio parecía comenzar a perder la paciencia **–bueno, naturalmente no me creyó.**

-¿Y qué hiciste?

- Yo no hice nada... –miró desafiante los ojos del chico para luego desviar la mirada–**esta bien, esta bien.**

-¿Vas a decirme ya? –Se cruzó de brazos.

- Digamos que tuve que arreglármelas para convencerle de que no mentía.

-¿Cómo? –Interrumpió el chico conservando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- **Yo no...** –volvió a mirar divertida a los ojos de su amigo, le encantaba hacerle perder la paciencia –**esta bien, digamos que tuve que lanzarle un pequeño conjuro para que se fijara por el mismo.**

-¿Pequeño conjuro?

- El siempre eficiente Imperius.

- Sabes que te meterías en un gran lío si llegara a contarle a algún maestro.

- Pero no lo harás.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –Comentó amenazante el chico.

- Por que te conozco y si le contaras a alguien te pondrías en evidencia, cosa que no te conviene.

- Estas enferma Pansy, ¿qué ganaste con hacer eso?

- Ya verás –dijo airada.

El rubio relajó su expresión y la miró pícaramente –**Entonces, ¿te apetece continuar lo que Granger dejó pendiente?**

- Vamos Draco –se levantó de la cama y comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta –**sabes que no me gustan los platos de segunda mesa** –le sonrió para que el chico comprendiera su broma –**además ya no eres mi tipo.**

El chico elevó nuevamente su ceja, entendiendo perfectamente el comentario de su amiga, sin sentirse molesto por lo que dijo o por arruinar su cita. Y con una última sonrisa burlona abandonó la habitación del prefecto de Slytherin cerrando delicadamente la puerta.

__

Continuará

****

N.A. Este es el primer fic que hago de Harry Potter que es enteramente mío y también mi primer Slash, espero que le guste a alguien o al menos que no desagrade en absoluto. Espero no haber sido tan dura con el pobre de Harry, pero era necesario para el desarrollo del fic. Si les gusta, lo odian o creen que estoy completamente loca dejen un review con su opinión, de igual manera si desean que lo continúe (igual y quiero hacerlo).

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Gochi Glay Lover, que después de ver mis apuntes me dijo que debería escribirlo. Igual y pasa mucho tiempo antes de que te topes con el, pero va para ti, así es como empieza todo lo que leíste por error ¬¬ ...y pues, supongo que ya sabes lo que viene después, pero espero sinceramente que te guste.


	2. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Capítulo 2.- **¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**

El toque de queda había llegado al colegio, pero eso no le iba detener de dar con su objetivo a corto plazo: encontrar al chico de oro y ¿por qué no?, hablar con él. Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso antes de dar con unas escaleras que, por su aspecto, no se habían usado en muchisimo tiempo y no dudó antes de encaminarse pisos arriba por estas mismas.

No recordaba haberlas visto alguna vez en sus dos años de rondas nocturnas (y eso que pasaba muy seguido por ahí), por lo que apuntó mentalmente consultar esa parte del castillo en 'Hogwarts a través de los tiempos' mientras seguía subiendo sin prestar atención al polvo que se pegaba a las orillas de su túnica, se encargaría de eso más tarde. La sola idea de encontrarse con la persona con la que había querido hablar desde ese incidente en la tarde valía todas las molestias que estaba tomando.

Se detuvo unos instantes para observar la alfombra roída que se atoró en su zapato antes de sacar su varita y deshacerse de esta; el instinto le obligó a inclinarse para ver más de cerca la capa removida de polvo que no cubría algunas partes de los frágiles escalones que amenazaban con romperse de un momento a otro y sonrió con satisfacción, plenamente consciente de que escaleras arriba se encontrara su objetivo.

Lo que no esperó es que, escaleras arriba, se encontrara con una piltrafa de lo que debía ser Harry Potter. Entró por la resquebrajada puerta de madera provocando un chirrido por parte de esta sintiendo como el helado aire se colara por cada uno de sus huesos y posó su mirada por todos los sucios rincones llenos de lo que lo que posiblemente eran sillones convertidos en aserrín, antes de divisar un bulto que temblaba considerablemente. Al acercarse más pudo distinguir la figura de un chico en posición fetal y al inclinarse sobre esta vio, con la poca luz que se colaba débilmente por los cristales rotos, el rostro enmugrecido de Harry contraído de dolor, murmurando palabras inaudibles, llorando apagadamente.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de conjurar una camilla y correr con rumbo a la enfermería, sin dejar de culparse internamente por el estado de Harry. En su apuro no reparó en ver por donde pisaba, lo que provocó que una de sus piernas se atorara en uno de los escalones cuando este se rompiera en dos. Con la mano que tenía libre jaló su pierna con todas sus fuerzas y, sin prestar atención al intenso dolor que se hizo presente en su tobillo cuando este fue liberado, siguió corriendo hasta que sus fuerzas le exigieron detenerse, a pocos metros de la enfermería, para recuperar el aliento.

Removió el mechón de cabellos que cubrieron su vista y lo acomodó en su lugar antes de mover nuevamente la varita y avanzar con paso seguro a la enfermería, volteando a cada instante para asegurarse de que la camilla que transportaba al chico le seguía. Se detuvo frente a la puerta unos instantes, meditando lo que le habría de contar a la enfermera, pero nada se le ocurría y, tras una nueva mirada al chico en la camilla, abrió las puertas buscando a Madam Pomfrey, ¡al diablo con las explicaciones!, su prioridad era la salud del chico-que-vivió, y ya se las arreglaría después.

No había nadie en la enfermería a esas horas, así que depositó sutilmente al chico sobre una de las camas vacías que se encontraban más cerca de la oficina de la enfermera antes de dirigirse hacia ahí y entrar sin tocar. Suerte que la enfermera no era de esas personas que se entretenían haciendo algo indebido en su espacio, de lo contrario eso hubiera resultado por demás vergonzoso. La señorita Pomfrey, que se encontraba sentada en la semioscuridad, observando una caja de cristal de considerable tamaño donde se encontraban cientos de seres luminosos que bailaban sin ordena alguno se sorprendió tanto de ver a un alumno despierto pasada la medianoche que casi tira la caja de su escritorio.

- **Señorita ¿qué hace usted...?** –Comenzó a sermonerarle insegura.

- **Creo que hay alguien que debe de ver...** –y sin esperar palabra dio media vuelta rogando que la mujer le siguiera y se paró frente a la cama del chico.

Sonrió discretamente cuando sintió cerca de sí la presencia de la enfermera y más aún al ver de reojo la expresión de desconcierto en su cara, pero no era una sonrisa burlona ni sincera, era una sonrisa melancólica. Desvió la mirada del individuo de la cama y la posó en la todavía desconcertada enfermera, quien luchaba decir alguna palabra coherente. En otro momento le pudo haber resultado gracioso, pero no en ese momento en específico.

****

-¿Qué... qué le sucedió al joven Potter? –Fue la pregunta que pudo formular después de varios minutos.

- **No tengo idea** –mintió naturalmente la chica –**lo encontré cerca de la torre de astronomía en ese estado y pensé que usted podía ayudarle –**su vista regresó a la cama - **¿se va a poner bien?**

- Naturalmente, pero me temo que tendrá que pasar la noche aquí, ¿qué hacía...

- No sé si recuerde que soy prefecta –aclaróla chica antes de que siguiera con su interrogatorio.

- **Ahh, claro** –concedió Madam Pomfrey mientras se dirigía a su oficina para conseguir algunas pociones y vendas, y posteriormente volver a la única cama ocupada –**creo que debería regresar a sus habitaciones, yo le avisaré cuando reaccione.**

Y con un débil 'gracias' abandonó la enfermería con dirección a su sala común, consciente de que posiblemente no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche, al menos no por medios naturales.

-----------------------------------------

El exceso de luz en el lugar le impedía seguir durmiendo, pero no por eso había cogido sus gafas o contestado alguna pregunta que la enfermera le hiciera, haciéndole creer a esta que lo que fuese que le hubiere pasado le convirtió (al menos temporalmente) en un ser autista o catatónico, pero su opinión le tenía sin cuidado; él sólo se limitaba a observar la pared de su lado derecho, pensando vagamente en todo lo que le sucediere el día anterior, sin poder hacer algo por evitar sus recuerdos, pero sin derramar lagrima alguna, ya que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo nunca y lo iba a cumplir.

Tenía una vaga idea del tiempo, posiblemente ya pasaba de la hora de la comida, pero o el hambre parecía no manifestarse en su ser o él no la sentía. Una y otra vez maldijo todo lo que conocía a ese entonces (sin atreverse a maldecir a Draco Malfoy) y como otras veces, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero su autocontrol se manifestó por completo.

Cuando la enfermera se retirase a atender a un alumno de cuarto al cual le brotaban tentáculos de los dedos, posó su vista en sus manos para encontrarse con que se estaban vendadas y sonrió tristemente ante la idea de que se hubiera hecho daño y todavía no le sentía, pero había un dolor que todavía sentía, un dolor que ni con el paso del tiempo lograría sanar por completo.

La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse, pero nadie se acercó a su cama, por lo que comenzó a observar el techo sin verlo realmente, pensando en la forma perfecta de vengarse de quien fuera su mejor amiga, de quien le había traicionado de la peor manera y con ese pensamiento esbozó una media sonrisa que sólo una persona captó, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Pasaron lo que le parecieron horas, pero fueron escasos minutos, antes de que escuchara la familiar voz de Ron al otro lado de la puerta de la enfermería, por lo que cerró lentamente los ojos para parecer dormido, aunque en verdad no lo necesitaba. Su amigo, y alguien más se acercaron rápidamente a su cama antes de que la chica le preguntara por su estado.

Se tensó al escuchar esa voz y la sangre comenzó a correrle aceleradamente al reconocerla, se trataba de su ex-amiga Hermione. ¿Pero quien se creía esa chica para ir a visitarle? Le entraron unas ganas enormes de saltarle encima y golpearla hasta que no quedara algo de ella, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó a ninguno de sus impulsos, se sentía pesado.

Escuchó como Madam Pomfrey contestó la pregunta de la chica con un "se pondrá mejor" y volvía a hablar con otra persona de algo que no pudo escuchar por que en ese instante Ron comenzó a hablarle con la esperanza de que reaccionara a sus palabras. Sonrió internamente ante la sincera preocupación de su mejor amigo (y tal vez el único) y le entraron ganas de contestarle, pero no lo hizo, no quería hablar en presencia de _esa_. La voz de la Gryffindor se escuchó nuevamente, ahora le hablaba (al igual que Ron). Lo que de parte de su amigo le pareció un gesto noble, viniendo de ella parecía una verdadera hipocresía, ¿no estaba enterada de que se encontraba en esas condiciones por su culpa? La rabia comenzó a invadirle nuevamente, pero como no podía hacer nada se limitó a rezar por que ella se fuera de ahí o al menos dejara a un lado toda esa farsa.

Los pasos de la enfermera se perdieron al llegar a su oficina, fue cuando se escuchó:

- **Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? La señorita yo lo sé todo esta visitando a su amigo convaleciente** –comentó burlona.

****

-¡Cállate Parkinson! ¿Por qué no te largas? –Espetó la castaña sin un rastro de paciencia que sorprendió a Ron.

- **Es un placer alejarme de tu compañía **–sonrió burlonamente y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes comentar venenosamente –**espero que el cargo de conciencia te deje dormir.**

La chica estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero en ese momento apareció la señorita Pomfrey pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio o se vería en la penosa necesidad de pedirles que se retiraran y cuando volvió a perderse en su oficina, Ron se atrevió a comentar en voz baja:

****

-¿A que se refiere con eso Herm?

- No tengo idea –mintió tan naturalmente que su amigo le creyó, haciendo que el enojo de Harry creciera más y más.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que Ron comentase algo y Harry le dio la razón al comentario de su amigo.

-----------------------------------------

Estaba sentada en la sala común cuando Neville entró a toda prisa y se dirigió a donde Ron y ella hacían los deberes, deteniéndose frente a ella tratando de normalizar su respiración. Ella le sonrió, pero internamente le molestaba la interrupción del chico, molestia que no se reflejó en su rostro ya que era toda una experta en el arte de fingir emociones.

Comenzaba a exasperarse cuando el chico por fin pudo decir palabra, que más que palabra fue un nombre, el nombre de su amigo desaparecido, captando su total atención. Luego de varios minutos en lo que Ron perdiese la cabeza y le presionase para que hablara o lo dejara continuar con sus deberes para así ir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch más tarde, se enteraron que Harry se encontraba internado en la enfermería desde la noche pasada y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron hacia allá dejando olvidados sus deberes en la sala común, dejando a Neville con la palabra en la boca.

Ron no notó la extraña ansiedad que la invadía y dio gracias por ello, ya que no necesitaba darle explicaciones a dos personas al mismo tiempo, al menos no si no era necesario. Había cosas que su ingenuo amigo no comprendería ni en cien años.

Al llegar a la enfermería trató de estar lo más callada posible para no alterar a su amigo en caso de que se encontrara consciente y sólo se dirigió a la señorita Pomfrey, quien se encontraba hablando con su Slytherin menos favorita: Pansy Parkinson, la cual le ignoró lo más que pudo. La enfermera no le quiso dar muchos detalles, sólo se limitó a decirle que su amigo se pondría mejor y después le ignoró para seguir hablando con esa antipática en voz baja.

Volvió a la cama de Harry y notó que su cuerpo estaba tensado, posiblemente por si culpa, y comenzó a hablarle notando los pequeños cambios que seguro Ron no había notado. Su amigo estaba definitivamente muy molesto con ella y arreglar la situación no le iba a resultar nada fácil, pero seguramente lo conseguiría.

Cuando la enfermera se retirara a su oficina pudo escuchar claramente la burla de la Slytherin, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarle salirse con la suya, por lo que le contestó de la manera que un Slytherin lo haría, insultándole de regreso. Al parecer la chica no tenía muchos ánimos de discutir, por que avanzó hasta la salida, no sin antes comentar algo que la dejó helada "espero que el cargo de conciencia te deje dormir", claro que después de convivir tanto tiempo con Malfoy su sorpresa no se notó en su rostro. Y le hubiera contestado algo mordaz de no ser por que en el momento en que Parkinson salía de la enfermería la señorita Pomfrey les regañó por hacer escándalo y su amigo le preguntó:

****

-¿A que se refiere con eso Herm?

Dios, como odiaba que le dijera Herm **- No tengo idea** –mintió por costumbre –**tal vez quería meterse con nosotros... y con Harry por lo que le sucedió.**

Ron pareció meditarlo unos momentos antes de comentar lo que a ella le pareció una incoherencia –**pero no se estaba metiendo ni con Harry ni conmigo, parecía ensañada en molestarte sólo a ti.**

****

- Lo que pasa, Ron, es que eres demasiado ingenuo como para descifrar el significado de sus palabras.

-YO creo que...

****

-¿Sabes que Ron? –Comentó visiblemente molesta **-, creo que debemos regresar a la sala común ya que al parecer Harry no va a despertar.**

Y prácticamente a rastras sacó a su 'amigo' de la enfermería sin darse cuenta de que tras cruzar la puerta, el moreno abriera los ojos.

-----------------------------------------

El Harry Potter que salió de la enfermería una semana después definitivamente no era el Harry que todo el mundo conocía; ya no era el chico alegre que platicaba con todos y se desvivía por ayudar a los otros, era un Harry más callado y distante para todo el mundo, menos para su inseparable amigo Ron, con el único que se relajaba y le hacía reír.

Todas las clases de esa mañana se las pasó sorprendentemente callado, poniendo atención hasta al profesor Bins(¡!) y tomando nota de cada comentario de sus maestros; pero lo que le llegó a llamar la atención a algunos Gryffindor fue que no cruzó palabra con su amiga Hermione, y hasta algunos comenzaban a murmurar que acababan de terminar una tormentosa relación secreta por culpa de su amigo Ron, de quien estaban enamorados ambos.

Harry se pasó las primeras horas de clase pensando en la forma perfecta de vengarse de quien algún día fuera su mejor amiga. Pero no se le había ocurrido nada productivo, si dejábamos a un lado el contarle a su amigo pelirrojo y/o lanzarle un cruciatus a ella, lo cual comenzaba a desesperarle. No es que no hubiera disfrutado el que Ron le gritara hasta el cansancio a la castaña y le retirara la palabra, pero sabía muy bien de sus sentimientos hacia la chica (hasta ella lo sabía) y eso sólo le hubiese hecho daño a él.

De una cosa estaba seguro, lo que fuera que se le ocurriera debía dejarla tan devastada como lo estuviera él (o tal vez más), tenía que encontrar el punto débil de su nueva enemiga y destrozarla lentamente, hasta verla convertida en cenizas, hasta alejarla por completo de Malfoy...

Otra vez estaba pensando en Malfoy, era inevitable. Entre apuntes, venganzas y recelos estuvo pensando en Malfoy, observando a Malfoy, alucinando conversaciones (y otras cosillas) con Malfoy.

Y se encontraba observando comer a Malfoy a la hora de la cena cuando sintió que la persona que menos quería ver se sentó a su lado. Intentó, como otras veces, ignorarle, pero al parecer ella no iba ceder tan fácilmente, por que comenzó a decirle en voz baja (para que sólo él escuchara) que necesitaban hablar. Como lo escuchaba, la chica todavía tenía el cinismo de querer hablar con él después de todo lo que había hecho, lo que provocó la ira del moreno.

Se puso en pie llamando la atención de casi todo el comedor y le dijo venenosamente "ni te atrevas a seguirme", antes de abandonar el comedor visiblemente furioso, con rumbo a las afueras del castillo. No le importó decirlo frente a todo el castillo, ni los murmullos que se levantaron cuando abandonó el lugar, simplemente quería alejarse de ella antes de hacer algo impropio, como ahorcarla ahí mismo.

Ya casi llegaba a las puertas, cuando escuchó una voz que le preguntaba a sus espaldas-**¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?**

__

Continuará

****

N.A. Si volvía a meter una vez más a esa enfermera iba a ser para que la desollaran o algo así, no la esperen muy pronto, tengo que recuperarme del trauma reciente. Ya me han dicho antes que soy cruel al dejar los capítulos a medias, pero no puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza. Ojalá este capítulo sea del agrado de alguien y tengan la suficiente compasión de esta pseudoescritora de fics como para dejarme un review, lo apreció bastante! Muchisimas gracias a quienes me dejaron un review, me llenaron de alegría y los voy a responder.

****

Muy largo -u.- Oh por dios, me siento obligada contigo a dar lo mejor de mi en este fic. Se que Draco no es así, pero tiene una razón lógica para estar con ella (ya no digo más) gracias por leer.

****

Yo.- Tu!!!!!! Gracias por decir que te gusta, me hace muy feliz, cuando leí tu review casi salto por todo mi cuarto :P A ver que te parece Hermione en los próximos capítulos, ojalá no la odies mucho. A Harry no le duró tanto el trauma, no es tan débil y va a invertir muuucho tiempo en tramar la venganza perfecta, y Draco... bueno, Draco es otra historia.

****

Amy-lee-malfoy.- Gracias por tu review, me anima bastante y más el hecho de que prometieras dejarme uno por capítulo, es un lindo detalle, ahora solo falta ver si el desarrollo te agrada, muchisimas gracias! ¿Actualizar pronto? No sé con que ritmo voy, por que aunque la idea esta bien plantada en mi pequeño cerebro no me gusta escribir por escribir y si el capítulo no me convence lo vuelvo a hacer varias veces (aunque suene medio obsesivo), por ejemplo este, no sabía bien como empezarlo para llegar a donde quería (el último diálogo), de hecho las cuatro partes de las que se compone eran una forma distinta de empezarlo, ojalá te agrade!

****

Shatrekim.- Si me pusieran a elegir un genero no dudaría en escoger el suspenso, me encanta y supongo que me influencía bastante por lo que he podido notar. Ojalá cumpla con las expectativas, se que lo volví a dejar en suspenso, no puedo evitarlo, gracias por leerlo y dejar un review!

****

Cerdo Volador.- Gracias, espero no defraudar a nadie y mucho menos a ti :P

****

Liwk.- Hola! No sé por que, pero los capítulos de este fic me quedan especialmente cortos, espero corregir eso y lo de triste, de los dos fics que he escrito de Harry y Draco este es el que termina mejor (¬¬ el otro tal vez no lo publique). A herm con Draco, se me hace que nada más a mi se me ocurrió eso, al menos al publicarlo como Harry/Draco, pero tengo una razón (lo juro)... Vaya, gracias, tenía la idea de no poner indicios de quién se trataba, pero eso va más allá de mi propia crueldad, como te podrás dar cuenta, tengo la maña de escribir en impersonal para no dar indicios de la persona a la que me refiero. Lo de Pansy con Harry, te lo diría, pero luego arruino una parte de la historia, así que puede ser y puede no ser. Ya con lo último de que Harry se una pronto con Draco, tal vez (veamos que tan mala puedo ser), Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejarme un review!

****

Anna Ukio Kaori.- Ok, ya acepté que soy medio cruel (pero nada más un poco), más de tres personas no pueden estar equivocadas, aunque todavía me resisto a creerlo del todo. Si, que Harry los encontrara era indispensable para lo que viene, pues mi niño no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. A mi tampoco me gusta la pareja Herm/Draco para serte sincera, pero así se me ocurrió. Lo del romance, depende de con quien, de que va a haber va a haber, sólo no pierdas la paciencia. Gracias por leerte mis ocurrencias!

****

Conejo.- Después de escribirlo me acordé que Harry se podía resistir a esa maldición, por eso puse eso de que simplemente no le dieron ganas de luchar y se dejó llevar. Ahh, me alegra el que te guste, cuando lo escribí no estaba muy segura de publicarlo, pero aquí esta. Hermione, no creo que vaya a ser un final feliz para ella. Nos vemos!

****

Quiroga.- Y es una introducción, gracias por decir que tengo estilo, no pensé que te fueran a gustar mis fics, significa mucho para mi que des tu opinión, por que se que es sincera (a veces de más) y hasta haces que me sonroje... Duele el amor, no creo llegar a angst, por eso le puse drama y el título es por la canción de Alex Syntec, pero NO es un sonfic ni está basado en ella, sólo me gustó el título, estaba entre ponerle así o algo en latín, pero creo que así está bien por el momento, gracias por el review y por la traducción que me hiciste!


	3. Una buena pregunta, una extraña proposic...

Capítulo 3.- **Una buena pregunta, una extraña proposición.**

La ansiedad no le había dejado comer, por lo que salió del comedor cinco minutos después de que ingresase, sin probar más que el jugo de calabaza, para esperar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Estaba segura que la sangre-sucia iba a intentar hablar a solas con Potter, sabía que esta lo había intentado fallidamente durante toda su estancia en el hospital y también ese día; la había observado detenidamente durante las clases y notó la ansiedad en la chica cada vez que lo miraba o caminaba ligeramente detrás de él, aparte sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era imposible sacárselo (información obtenida gracias a su amigo Draco).

Pero no sólo observó a la chica durante la última semana, estuvo al pendiente de los avances en la salud de Harry durante ese lapso de tiempo, inventando excusas tontas para encontrarse casi todos los días (y algunas noches) en la enfermería.

Gracias a ella fracasaron todos los intentos de la Gryffindor para mantener una conversación con el chico enfermo, pues siempre llegaba con uno de sus comentarios que sacaban de quicio a Granger al momento que ella lograba hacer desaparecer a Weasley. Una de esas tantas veces, la tarde del jueves, Hermione la había acorralado en las escaleras que daban directo a las mazmorras amenazando con contarle a Draco si seguía molestando, pero ella le dejó muy en claro que Draco no se molestaría en llamarle la atención por meterse con su amante. Y así fue, El rubio no le dio importancia a las quejas de Granger   
argumentando que los problemas entre ella y Parkinson no eran de su incumbencia, y le pidió que no fuera a molestarle por tonterías, provocando que ella saliera colérica de las mazmorras.

Casi todas sus noches de guardia estuvo velando el sueño del chico que vivió, preguntándose por que hacía eso. Si bien era verdad que al principio fue porque se culpaba del estado del joven, después comenzó a sentir una ternura casi maternal por el chico dormido gracias a la poción, le daban ganas de cuidarlo del mundo y no dejar que nadie volviera a dañarlo... nunca. Pero tenía que apegarse al plan, oh el plan, ya lo tenía casi olvidado. Se regañó mentalmente, no era hora de comenzar con sentimentalismos, no señor.

Pero lo cierto era que a lo largo de esa semana el plan se había distorsionado completamente. Del viejo plan sólo persistía el motivo por el cual necesitaba hablar con él.

Volvió a repasar mentalmente lo vivido la última semana: Draco no le regañó, pero si le había exigido saber que era lo que traía entre manos, información que ella no le quiso dar. Estaba claro que el rubio no le iba a presionar, ni iba a dejar que su amistad se viniera abajo por un simple conflicto, pero después de su charla le miraba con cautela, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Se sintió arrepentida, le estaba ocultando sus planes a una de las únicas personas que le trataba como a una hermana (aunque le fingiera desprecio a la vista de los demás, pero así debía ser), su confidente, el único que tomaba enserio su opinión y le apoyaba sin importar que tan descabellada fuera su idea, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si le contaba lo que planeaba hacer, en parte por que estaba tratando de arruinar a su actual amante y, por otro lado, le involucraba directamente, emocionalmente.

Rebuscó en su costosa túnica hasta dar con un medallón plateado de forma redonda que tenía grabadas algunas runas para la protección, lo sacó y acarició vagamente las figuras en el frente con una sonrisa melancólica bailando en la comisura de sus labios antes de abrirlo, aparte de un amuleto, se trataba de un guardapelo con espacio para tres fotos.

Observó la primera y vio en ella a una de las personas que más había querido: su madre, ahora muerta. Cerró los ojos intentando retener una lagrima solitaria y rebelde que corrió por su mejilla y rápidamente recuperó la compostura, al abrirlos pasó los ojos de la sonrisa de su madre a una de sus fotos favoritas. En esta se encontraban Draco y ella haciéndose muecas graciosas después de pasar casi toda la tarde intentando conseguir la foto perfecta, de fondo una enorme montaña nevada donde se encontraba una de las tantas fincas de la familia Malfoy. Para ella esa era la foto perfecta.

Recordaba esas vacaciones en las que los Malfoy le invitasen a pasar la Navidad con ellos. A sus escasos trece años no imaginaba siquiera la verdadera razón que tuvo el señor Malfoy quisiera que se relacionara con su familia. Fue Draco quien insistiera tanto en conseguir la foto perfecta de ellos dos, no por que sintiera algo más por la chica que una simple amistad (ella lo sabía bien), sino para darle uno de los mejores regalos de su vida: el medallón que traía puesto. Esa tarde si había ido una de las mejores de su vida, después de estar probando diferentes poses por más de dos horas, ella se encontraba ya exhausta y le sacó la lengua al chico, quien después de un rato, le correspondió haciendo muecas por demás graciosas.

El recuerdo le hizo sonreír, pero su felicidad no duro mucho cuando dejó de ver esa fotografía para observar detenidamente las nubes grises que se arremolinaban en donde debería estar la tercer foto. La vida nunca sería justa con ella, nunca la dejaría ser amada, era lo que le dijera la bruja en el callejón Knocketurn, aún así estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería. En ese momento se preguntó si valía la pena todo lo que iba a hacer.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, por que en ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrían de golpe, mostrando a un furico Harry Potter que avanzaba a zancadas por el vestíbulo con dirección a las afueras del castillo. Era cuestión de decidir en ese momento, podía dejar las cosas como estaban o...

-**¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? **–La decisión fue tomada y al parecer el chico si la escuchó, por que se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabía de quién era esa voz y estuvo a punto de ignorarla, pero algo le dijo que tal vez sería bueno escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Pansy Parkinson. Se encontraba recargada en el descansillo derecho de las escaleras, con un brazo apoyado en las escaleras y el otro sosteniendo algo a la altura de su pecho, el rostro sereno y una mirada decidida (una mirada muy diferente a la que habitualmente tenía, que hizo que Harry se estremeciera internamente). Definitivamente iba a resultar provechoso lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Se mantuvo un rato en silencio hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que la chica esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente formulada. Era una buena pregunta, una que no se había hecho, para la cual no tenía una respuesta. Avanzó con paso lento hacia la chica hasta quedar a un metro de ella y así mantener una conversación un poco más privada.

****

- No tengo idea –contestó sinceramente.

- **Me lo imaginaba** –contestó despectivamente la Slytherin.

-¿tienes alguna idea interesante?

La chica estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente. Ella sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que dejó abiertas las puertas de la entrada del castillo antes de abrir un armario cercano y aventarlo dentro para posteriormente entrar ella y cerrar delicadamente. Harry quiso protestar por el carácter tan rudo de su interlocutora, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: le había salvado de un encuentro seguro con Hermione.

Pudo ver como la rubia pegaba un oído a la puerta esperando el momento justo para salir cuando se dio cuanta de dónde se encontraba, era el mismo armario donde Herm y él se escondieran hacía tres años después de utilizar el giratiempo. Una sutil ironía de la vida.

Pasaron tres minutos que se le hicieron eternos antes de que su acompañante abriera la puerta y le indicara que podía salir. El vestíbulo se encontraba ahora desierto, pero estaba consciente que los demás alumnos no tardarían en salir del castillo, razón por la cual decidió seguir a Parkinson por un pasillo que conducía al aula de historia de la magia. Observó en silencio a la chica que caminaba frente a él hasta que ella cerrase las puertas del aula tras él, entonces volvió a insistir:

****

-¿Tienes alguna idea que me pueda interesar? –Mientas él hablaba la chica tomó asiento delicadamente y fijó la vista en sus ojos.

- **Tal vez...** –contestó ella mientras elevaba elegantemente una ceja, un gesto que le pareció muy parecido al de cierto rubio de la casa de la serpiente –**todo depende de lo que estés dispuesto a hacer para lograr lo que quieres.**

Harry parpadeó, un tanto confundido, recordando la razón por la que no le gustaba relacionarse con las serpientes, siempre hablaban en código –**habla claro Parkinson.**

- Bien, entonces... quiero decir que te estoy proponiendo un trato.

-**¿Qué clase de trato? **–Preguntó Harry, inseguro.

- **Uno que nos beneficiaría a los dos** – sentenció ella**- te propongo una alianza para separar a tu amiguita de mi amiguito.**

-¿Por qué debería aceptar eso?

- Esa es una buena pregunta...

- Espero una buena respuesta –sentenció Harry sentándose frente a la chica.

-** Entonces debo suponer que te gustó lo que viste –**el Gryffindor frunció el entrecejo –**ya veo que no, yo podría ayudarte a conseguir lo que deseas...**

-¿Qué ganas tú con eso? –Preguntó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- **Otra buena pregunta, tienes razón en suponer que estoy haciendo esto únicamente para beneficiarme.**

-¿y no es así?

- Ciertamente –Pansy se inclinó para quedar más cerca de Pansy y soltó en un susurro –**Me la debe.**

-¿Quién te la debe?

- Draco, es una historia muy larga –volvió a su anterior postura en el asiento –**no creo que te importen nuestros problemas, aparte estoy harta de ver a esa sangre-sucia pasearse por mi sala común como si fuera suya**.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir apresuradamente con la sola mención de ese nombre que lo volvía loco, pero se obligó a pensar con claridad **-¿Qué gano yo con eso?**

****

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Ante la pregunta el chico se imaginó besando a Malfoy y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente. Por esto no vio la sonrisa que se coló en los labios de la chica –**No tienes que decírmelo, es más **–comentó al tiempo que se levantaba **–no tienes que responder ahora, tomate tu tiempo** –y avanzó con paso decidido a la entrada –**pero no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes que tu amiga consiga su oportunidad a solas contigo** –abrió la puerta y agregó –**sabes dónde encontrarme.**

Harry vio desaparecer a la chica tras la puerta y se quedó ahí sentado unos minutos sin saber que pensar, se sentía tentado a aceptar la oferta de la Slytherin pero tenía sus dudas, so sabía si era bueno confiar en ella.

Repasó mentalmente la conversación de camino a su sala común, la chica tenía ese brillo de decisión en los ojos y seguramente haría algo para separar al Slytherin de Hermione, sin importar que él aceptara o no. Pero se había tomado la molestia de hablar con él para proponerle un trato, al principio pensó que era un truco de ella para facilitar su plan, pero después de un rato que lo pensara mejor le pareció que tras la oferta de Parkinson se encontraba algo más, una extraña preocupación para su persona por parte de la chica.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el retrato y susurró la contraseña para abrirse paso por la sala común. Suspiró agradecido al comprobar que su ex-amiga no se encontraba en el grupo que le miraba temeroso en el recinto y lo cruzó rápidamente para subir a sus habitaciones. De pronto le asaltó el pensamiento de que la chica podía estar ya en su habitación y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta, indeciso. Pasó así unos cuantos minutos antes de decidir entrar en la habitación, total, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Se reprendió a si mismo al encontrar como único acompañante a su mejor amigo, quien le miraba con recelo.

Ahora si la había hecho buena, por culpa de su maldito carácter tendría que inventarle una buena excusa a su amigo, pues decirle la verdad no era siquiera una opción viable. Avanzó a su cama, en la que se encontraba su amigo sentado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- **Se que estas molesto** –comenzó Harry, sin saber bien que iba a decir –**pero quiero que sepas que hay una explicación lógica para eso.**

- ¿y esa es?

- Ron, sabes que si tuviera un problema serías el primero en saberlo.

El chico, todavía molesto, murmuró algo que se parecía a un "si, claro" – **Pensé que el título 'mejor amigo' significaba algo para ti.**

****

- Y lo hace –Harry se sentó junto al molesto chico –**Ron, sabes que no quiero perder tu amistad.**

- **Entonces ¿podrías decirme por qué le gritaste de esa manera a Mione? Ella no se lo merece** –Harry maldijo en silencio, meditando si fuese una buena opción el contarle a su amigo, pero decidió que no podía hacerle ese daño.

- Tal vez sí...

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

- Mira, últimamente me ha estado presionando mucho para que suba mis notas y ya no la soporto.

- Ella sólo se preocupa por nosotros Harry, no tenías que gritarle así –respondió Ron levantándose de la cama.

- Tal vez no –concedió Harry, intentando hacer que el coraje de su amigo disminuyera.

- Le debes una disculpa.

****

-¿QUÉ? –Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

****

- ¿no pensabas hacerlo? – Ron llegó hasta su cama y corrió las cortinas, dando por terminada la conversación.

Harry se tiró exhausto en su cama, sin saber que decir o hacer para mitigar el coraje de su amigo, definitivamente no se iba a tomar bien el que Harry intentara lastimar a la chica de la que había estado enamorado seis años y aún así no deseaba contarle lo poco que viera en la habitación de Malfoy... mm Malfoy, tal vez esa noche tuviera uno de esos sueños agradables en los que estaba con Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de darle otra vuelta a las afueras del castillo decidió entrar nuevamente en él, pero en lugar de dirigirse escaleras arriba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, se condujo escalera abajo hacia el único lugar en el que podía dejar sus temores a un lado: las Mazmorras, más específicamente, el cuarto de Draco en las mazmorras.

Llegó hasta la entrada de estas y, tras susurrar la contraseña, se abrió paso por la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba a punto de dirigirse al cuarto del chico cuando notó la figura de alguien sentada frente al único fuego encendido y, sin dudarlo dos veces, se acercó a la figura de Pansy Parkinson.

****

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –Le soltó apenas llegase a su lado.

- **No sé de que hablas Granger** –contestó tranquilamente la rubia.

****

-¡Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero tonta!

- Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje –Habló una tercera voz detrás de ellas, una voz que arrastraba elegantemente las palabras y las dos conocían muy bien. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver como el Slytherin se encontraba muy cerca de ella, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

- **Draco... es que ella** –se calló cuando vio la dura expresión en su rostro.

- **Ya te dije que no me interesa la razón, no me gusta que se peleen** –agregó con la mirada fija en Parkinson, lo que provocó los celos de la Gryffindor.

La rubia se puso en pie y con un ágil movimiento le plantó un beso en la mejilla al chico antes de salir, con paso firme, hacia su habitación. El rubio siguió con la mirada a la Slytherin hasta que al perdió de vista; entonces miró a Granger y, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera. Ese día tal vez no regresara a su sala común, pero no le importaba si a cambio podía pasar la noche con su serpiente favorita.

__

Continuará

****

N.A. Ese capítulo quedó justo como quería ¡y a la primera!, Que felicidad. No olviden dejarle un review a esta pobre escritora si desean saber los verdaderos motivos de Pansy para hablar con Harry, de igual manera si lo odian o creen que debería conseguir un trabajo en lugar de perder mi tiempo haciendo fics, nos vemos en el próximo.

Ahora, a responder reviews!

****

Quiroga: Bueno, la idea era que la última parte fuera más corta, aparte la primera era importante. Pues creo que después de esto ya casi no voy a narrar en impersonal, pues ya definí a los personajes principales.

****

Liwk: Bueno, como pudiste ver en este capítulo Pansy tiene y va a tener una participación especial a la hora de hacercelas pagar a Hermione, la cual no va tener un final feliz, pero dime ¿qué sería peor para Hermione que la muerte?, yo creo que eso sería poco, aunque, como todos en el fic, tiene sus razones para comportarse de esa manera. Acerca de la versión de Draco de las cosas, pues vendrá unos capítulos más adelante, pero ten paciencia, que si la tengo bien contemplada. Nos leemos luego!

****

amy-lee-malfoy: Hola!, no andas nada equivocada, si fue ella quien hablaba en la primera parte y va andar haciendo de las suyas en los próximos capítulos, con o sin la ayuda de Harry. Pues todavía falta poquito para que Harry y Draco estén juntos, para eso tengo que ver que le hacen a Hermione, bueno ya sé, pero obvio que no lo voy a poner aquí. Y Hermione piensa que puede hacer que Harry la perdone por que no sabe que su amigo esta enamorado de Draco y por eso la evita, no te apures, a mi también me encanta Harry, y como ya mencioné no me gustan los herm/Draco, así que no vana durar mucho juntos, nos leemos pronto!

****

Cerdo Volador: Lo bueno es que Harry ya no se siente tan deprimido y ahora se va a enfocar con su venganza. Todavía confía mucho e Ron, pero no quiere hacerle daño y no sabe si contarle o no para no hacerle daño y este Ron, pues cuando se trata de Hermione pues no ve más allá de lo que quiere ver, pobre. Gracias por los ánimos, ojalá este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Antes de que se me olvide, voy a aprovechar este espacio para promocionar un fic de Harry Potter que estamos haciendo unos amigos y yo, se llama Magical Storm y aunque no tiene Slash ni hay parejas por el momento, la trama esta interesante y les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir. Si les interesa, se encuentra en mi profile.


	4. Sin un plan

Capítulo 4.- **Sin un plan.**

La siempre placentera clase de pociones, ¿Quién la disfrutaba? Ni los Slytherin que no fueran Draco Malfoy, pero eso era algo que no le iban a demostrar a los tontos de Gryffindor, por que una cosa es que no te guste y otra que parezca que no te guste. Al menos Snape le hacían la vida imposible a ellos, mientras que a la mayoría de la casa de la serpiente les pasaba de largo el que no pusieran atención.

Esa mañana estaban preparando una poción para... ¿para qué era esa poción? Definitivamente tendría que poner más atención a las explicaciones en clase, pero ya se enteraría cuando Snape quisiera probar la de ese chico despistado de Gryffindor ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Longbottom? Ahh, quien sabe, bueno, luego se enteraría cuando...

Un caldero explotó a mitad de la clase, antes que de costumbre. Se escuchó como el profesor le bajaba treinta y tres puntos a Gryffindor, que era el número de veces que ese alumno hacía explotar una poción en lo que iba del curso, osea dos meses. Ahora le castigaba con probar el antídoto para las mordeduras de una cobra después de que le mordiera una que él mismo iba a conseguir, pobre tipo. Todo Slytherin estalló en carcajadas ¿Algún día iban a madurar?, Dios, pero si hasta Draco se estaba burlando.

Zabini miró furtivamente para contarle algo que ya sabía "Potter está viendo para acá otra vez", eso no era una novedad para la chica.

**-¿otra vez?** –cuestionó en un susurro que sólo escuchó su compañero sin levantar la mirada de su caldero, no quería ser descortés con otra de las únicas personas que le caían realmente bien en su casa.

**-No ha dejado de hacerlo** –respondió el chico mientras dirigía otra mirada fugaz a la mesa donde 'trabajaba' el trío de oro, tal vez no entendía el poco interés de su amiga por la información que le proporcionaba –**Me contaron que lo pusiste al tanto de lo que su amiguita hacía con Draco** –se inclinó un poco más hacia la rubia **-¿lo hiciste?**

-**Tal vez** –sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa **–esa sangresuscia me estresa, no soporto verla en nuestra sala común, ojalá Potter se atreva a hacer algo interesante que nos la saque de encima.**

Blaise dio otro vistazo rápido al trío –**Parece que les importa poco lo que hace Granger, o ya estarían separados.**

**-Tal vez se deba a que Weasley no se ha enterado de la situación **–ese era un golpe bajo, levantó la vista para posarla en el semblante de su amigo, el cual se ponía rojo de ira a cada segundo

Zabini iba a contestar algo cuando la voz de Severus Snape se alzó por encima de todas las demás:

-**El director me acaba de informar que planea que tomen todas sus clases haciendo pareja con alguien de la casa contraria a la que pertenecen**–miró despectivamente a la 'zona roja' para saborear el efecto de sus palabras en esa parte del salón –**y para no hacer injusta la asignación de parejas en esta clase, el mismo se encargará de formarlas –**ahora las caras de la mayoría en el aula reflejaban terror absoluto –**disfruten de sus última clase con sus amigos **–pánico general –**la asignación se llevará acabo el próximo lunes.**

Decir que las palabras de Snape traumaron a la mayoría de los presentes sería una grave falta a la verdad, pero no hay palabra que describa el estado de la clase de sexto Gryffindor/ Slytherin a partir de ese momento. Claro, no todos pensaban igual, había varias personas que opinaban que ese experimento iba a ser interesante, muy interesante.

**-No puedo creer que no me hayas hecho ese favor 'amiga'** –susurró despectivamente el chico una vez se calmaron los ánimos.

-**Paciencia Blaise** –su amigo se veía bastante molesto –**no me mires así 'cariño'** –el chico hizo una mueca –prometo ayudarte.

Ahora Zabini estaba cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa de trabajo –**No te creo**.

-**Vamos...** –pronunció melosamente mientras le jalaba una manga d la túnica en un arranque infantil **-¿me perdonas?** –puso su carita de niña buena a sabiendas de que Potter estaba siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada y la expresión de Zabini se suavizó.

-**Sabes que nadie te puede decir que no cuando pones esa cara** –descruzó los brazos –**pero espero que cumplas tu promesa.**

**-¿Te he dicho que te quiero? –**le sonrió antes de volver a su trabajo.

-**Lamentablemente es sólo como amigos ¿no? –**no sabía porque, pero al chico le gustaba jugar de esa manera.

-**Es lo único que puedo ofrecer por ahora 'cariño'.**

**-Y yo que creí que era especial –**dijo con molestia fingida** –sólo espero que Draco no se entere de esto.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en esto? –**la confusión era palpable en su rostro, pero en ningún momento alzó la voz.

Las interrupciones de Snape se hacían cada vez más constante, y más molestas –**Ha llegado la hora de que el señor Longbottom pruebe su antídoto –**los Slytherin se arremolinaron gustosos para ver ese espectáculo. Estaba a punto de aparecer al mortífero animal cuando la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en las mazmorras y dijo algo que solo Snape pudo escuchar –**Nuestra pequeña demostración quedará pendiente **–no se veía realmente emocionado al decir esto, pero los Gryffindor soltaron el aire que habían retenido –**Quiero que dejen una muestra de su poción en mi escritorio, es todo. **

**-¿Quieres que te espere Pansy? –**le ofreció amablemente el chico.

**-No** –contestó ella sin verle –**creo que sería mejor si que fuera con Millicent, no se ve muy contenta** – contestó después de observar a la tipa en cuestión, no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-**Como quieras, supongo que nos vemos en la sala común** –y con ese comentario, en voz baja, salió el chico.

Pansy Parkinson avanzó hasta donde estaba su 'amiga de utilería' y contestó su llamativo saludo con una sonrisa tonta. Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué tenía que convivir con esa clase de gente.

Apenas dieran un paso fuera del aula de pociones cuando vio a unos metros de distancia la figura solitaria del chico de oro que le miraba fijamente y casi sonríe ante esa visión,_ casi,_ pero no se iba permitir hacerlo, al menos no enfrente de Millicent.

Al parecer el Potter había conseguido la forma de evadir a sus amigos, y si no se equivocaba, estaba esperándole para darle una respuesta afirmativa; de otra manera se hubiera dedicado a ignorarle, o algo por el estilo.

Trató de seguirle la conversación a la chica, pero estaba deseosa de que a llamara.

-**Parkinson** _"¿Si?"_,**¿Tienes un minuto?**

Millicent lo miró como si estuviera loco y soltó una risita.

**-Te alcanzo en la sala común Millicent** –al parecer a la otra chica no le hizo gracia, por que se alejó de ahí ofendida. Pansy sólo soltó un suspiro **-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-Sabes a lo que vengo Parkinson, ¿por qué no te dejas de tonterías?** –respondió exasperado.

**-¿No dormiste bien 'cariño'? **–la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó el Gryffindor fue más que suficiente para que abandonara la idea de fastidiarle un rato –**sígueme **–se encaminó por el desierto pasillo.

El chico corrió tras ella, si que caminaba rápido -**¿A dónde vamos?**

-**A un lugar más privado donde podamos mantener una conversación privada** –respondió sin detenerse.

Anduvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella se detuvo tras subir el tercer escalón –**Trata de no pensar en nada **–se recargó en la pared, y segundos después desaparecía tras ella.

Harry tanteó con las manos el espacio donde momentos antes estaba recargada la chica, pero estaba sólido, no era un espejismo. Se recargó con todas sus fuerzas y nada, en ese momento se acordó de lo último que le dijese la chica 'no pienses en nada'... poner su mente en blanco no fue lo que se podría decir fácil, pero de un momento a otro estaba atravesando la piedra de esa pared.

La sensación no fue la misma que atravesar el andén 9 y ¾, el cual era sólo una proyección. No, esta vez sintió como cada fibra de su ser se adentraba en el concreto (y no fue muy agradable) para ir a dar a un pequeño espacio donde comenzaban unas amplias escaleras, donde se encontraba sentada una impaciente Pansy Parkinson que sostenía su varita encendida por un Lumus.

-**Pensé que nunca vendrías **–y de un salto se puso en pie –**sígueme.**

Harry no sabía que hacia siguiéndole todavía, bueno, si sabía, pero no por eso se sentía menos ridículo. Sería más agradable para él que la chica le hiciera plática.

Por fin se detuvieron en medio de esa escalera sin fin y la rubia se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Lamentablemente Harry no notó a tiempo sus intenciones, provocando que cayeran al suelo, Harry sobre ella.

-**Lo lamento** –murmuraba apenado una y otra vez mientras intentaba quitarse de encima sin mucho éxito.

-**No importa Potter **–dijo ella con cansancio –**sólo quítate de encima.**

-**Eso intento** –ella puso los ojos en blanco en medio de la oscuridad y lo empujó a un lado no muy amablemente.

**-Disculpa** –tomó nuevamente su varita y volvió a alumbrar el lugar **-¿Puedes levantarte?** –preguntó con cierta preocupación, a lo que el chico respondió poniéndose en pie inmediatamente –**Bien, ¿ves esa antorcha vieja?** –Harry volteo automáticamente a donde ella le indicaba –**es la décima antorcha de la derecha, no dejes de contar **–su confusión era clara –**estamos a la altura del aula de defensa** –y con esto se recargó nuevamente en la pared, desapareciendo al instante.

Se sacudió la túnica una vez apagase la luz de la varita ¿por qué era tan difícil tratar Potter? Segundos más tarde el otro le acompañaba en el aula, donde ella ya había tomado asiento.

-**Pudimos haber llegado aquí sin tener que hacer ese recorrido**.

-**Potter, Potter **–guardó su varita en su túnica –**tienes razón, pero nos hubieran visto entrar** –las orejas de Harry se pusieron rojas tras el insulto indirecto –**además **–otra sonrisa torcida –**quería mostrarte el pasadizo.**

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Dime Potter ¿A qué viniste?** –el chico agachó la mirada provocando que unos mechones cubrieran parcialmente su rostro, gesto que le hubiera aparecido atractivo a la rubia, si no fuera por que estaba interesada en otra persona.

-**Ya lo sabes** –contestó sin levantar la mirada.

**-Tienes razón.**

El silencio se hizo presente en el aula, hasta que Harry se atrevió a romperlo **-¿Qué tienes en mente Parkinson?**

**-Es lo mismo que te pregunto.**

El chico levantó la vista del suelo claramente consternado -¿**no tienes un plan?**

-**Claro que si –** el otro soltó un suspiro de alivio –**pero me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes en mente, ya que vas a ser parte importante en este plan.**

-**Yo... no... sólo se que... le quiero causar mucho dolor** –volvió a bajar la mirada.

-**¿A la sangresucia?** –el otro asintió en silencio –**eso se puede adaptar.**

**-¿a qué te refieres?**

**-Mi plan no la contemplaba mucho...** –como le gustaba hacerse la interesante.

**-¿En que consiste?**

Por primera vez en el día ella fijo sus ojos azul claro en los verdes del chico –**Primero, puedes llamarme Pansy...** –dudó un momento **-¿puedo decirte Harry?** –el otro asintió confundido –**las formalidades me marean.**

-**No le des tantas vueltas.**

**-Pides mucho** –esbozó una sonrisa completa –**bien Harry, no te preguntaré tus motivos** –los ojos verdes se dilataron en sorpresa –**como no te diré los míos. La primera parte de esto va a consistir en que quedemos juntos en las clases que compartimos.**

**-¿Y eso por que?**

Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta –**Para que no se vea tan raro que estemos hablando en los pasillos **–él soltó un bufido.

-**No creo que quedemos juntos en pociones, lo más seguro es que me pongan con Malfoy y a ti con Hermione.**

**-Déjamelo a mí. También tienes que mirarme ocasionalmente a las horas de comida...**

**-¿Para que?**

-**¿Siempre haces preguntas innecesarias? **–la mirada verde se oscureció –**Hoy vas a pasar la noche en mi habitación. No me mires así, no es para lo que estas pensando** –la desconfianza brillaba en las orbes esmeralda –**Al grano ¿no? **–suspiro de desesperación –**tienes que hacerle creer a las demás personas que esas interesado en mi** –antes de que Harry abriera la boca, continuó –**pero no ahora, sino paulatimente... y antes de que preguntes, no estoy interesada en ti, pero eso haría que Draco y la sangresuscia desviaran la atención el uno del otro.**

**-...**

**-No tenemos que involucrarnos sentimentalmente.**

**-¿es todo tu plan?**

**-Por supuesto que no, eso en si no hace nada, pero no voy a revelártelo todo hasta estar completamente segura que participarás en esto.**

**-¿Mi palabra no cuenta?**

**-No pareces muy convencido. Aparte no has dado tu palabra ¿piensas participar en esto?**

El momento de la verdad, es en estos momentos en los que un 'si' o un 'no' pueden cambiar toda tu existencia , y él no estaba completamente seguro de poder responder. Pero la había buscado para algo ¿no?, no era hora de echarse para atrás **-¿Estas segura de que no va a haber nada sentimental?** –la chica asintió **–entonces no me queda más que aceptar.**

Se permitió sonreír realmente, como casi nunca lo hacía, y se puso en pie, extendiendo la mano que el otro inmediatamente tomó, sellando su pacto.

-**Algunas de estas cosas servirán para que nos conozcamos mejor -**dijo una vez se soltaran las manos –**y para trazar nuestro plan de la mejor manera.**

**-¿Todavía no me lo piensas decir?**

**-Todo a su tiempo Harry, primero tenemos que completar la fase uno antes de dar el siguiente paso, lo demás se puede adaptar... o cambiar **–El aludido acordó mentalmente no insistir más por el momento.

**-Supongo que te veo en la noche.**

**-Hoy me toca ronda, así que pasaría por ti a las 12:05 AM, a esa hora ya no hay gente en mi sala común...** –Harry la interrumpió tras esbozar una sonrisa irónica, decidido a contarle, total, iban a trabajar juntos.

**-No hace falta, tengo una capa de la invisibilidad** –Pansy se dio el lujo de no parecer sorprendida.

-**Bueno, eso lo hace más fácil** –se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la pared –**no olvides llevar tus libros del otro día y un cambio de ropa** –Harry no se iba a acostumbrar a verla desaparecer tras esa pared.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que él también abandonara el aula y se encaminara hacia su sala común, por suerte no tenía muchos deberes para el día siguiente, terminaría pronto y tomaría una siesta, sospechaba que esa noche sería muy larga.

Continuará 

N.A. Ya, quedó. A las 6:14 AM del Martes 27 de julio de 2004, ojalá sea del agrado de alguien. Agradezco a quienes han estado dejando reviews, no dejen de hacerlo!, se va a poner interesante :P

**Quiroga:** ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?, seguro que si, pero como quiera quería hacerlo. La platica entre Pansy y Blaise la hice recordando aquellos tiempos en la preparatoria ¿te acuerdas?, espero que si. Gracias por darte tiempo de leer lo que escribo, significa bastante para mi, no por que estés de vacaciones te la voy a perdonar.

**amy-lee-malfoy:** Las razones de Pansy no se verán hasta dentro de unos caps más, pero tienen que ver con cierto medallón que trae colgando. Nuestro querido Harry si aceptó la extraña propuesta, aunque no está muy convencido, pero presiente que su alianza con Pansy va a ser de provecho, y no, no va a haber nada Pansy/Harry, por si te entraba esa duda. La actitud de Hermione la voy a explicar en el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces!

**Cerdo Volador:** Uy, pobre Hermione, con tantos malos deseos va a terminar más mal de lo que planeo, pero de que le va a ir mal le va a ir mal. Pansy no va a ser mala en este fic (sólo con Hermione por obvias razones), pero para lo de Harry – Draco tendrás que esperar a que se consuma la venganza de Pansy y Harry, pero por algo lo publiqué como un Harry – Draco. Ron, pobre Ron, estuve pensando la forma para que no sufriera tanto, y creo que ya la encontré. Gracias por los ánimos.


	5. La otra cara de la moneda

Capítulo 5.- **La otra cara de la moneda**

Le vio desaparecer tras esa puerta disfrazada de concreto sólido y soltó un suspiro, él no le había mirado ni una sola vez desde que se encontraron en los pasillos del segundo piso. Ni siquiera le dijo 'hola', en lugar de eso escuchó que decía 'tenemos tiempo' mientras caminaba con dirección a las mazmorras.

Le pareció que la miraba cuando se encontraron a solas en la habitación de él un poco antes de que la aventara a la cama, pero tal vez fue su imaginación. Lo curioso era que la forma salvaje en que la trataba no le disgustaba, no del todo, no si parecía prestarle atención a ella en esos momentos.

¿Cómo puedes estar de esa manera con una persona con la que no cruzas más de cinco palabras en una misma oración?, ¿Por qué estar con alguien que no le dirigía una mirada sincera ni cuando estaban en la cama? Si eso no era amor entonces no tenía idea de qué era, y le lastimaba que no fuera mutuo.

Se sentó en la cama sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez y se observó en uno de los tantos espejos que estaban estratégicamente colocados en el cuarto de su amante. Lo primero que le llamó la atención de su persona eran sus grandes senos, sus piernas firmes y lo plano de su vientre. Su rostro también estaba más estilizado, pero el brillo de sus ojos parecía estar desapareciendo paulatinamente. Volvió a ver el reflejo de su cuerpo, con plena conciencia de su belleza.

Pero a Malfoy no parecía importarle mucho el rostro, las piernas o los senos de ella; su atención se centraba bajo la cintura y arriba de las rodillas, por adelante o por atrás. Para él no había nada más en ella.

Un pequeño dolor se fue apoderando de su ser, Draco nunca le había besado, oh, ella le besaba algunas veces, pero él nunca le regresaba el beso. Tampoco se interesaba en lo que ella tuviera que decir y le daba la impresión de que no le importaría si se involucraba con otra persona en tanto estuviera en su cama cuando a él se le antojaba.

El dolor se fue haciendo más intenso, pero no permitió que este se manifestara en su persona, una de las primeras cosas que aprendió del rubio, ocultar sus emociones.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de negarse que no le importaba en absoluto a Draco, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, pero ¿en qué? En ese momento le vino a la cabeza el sorprendido rostro de Harry al encontrarles en una situación tan... comprometedora.

Abrió los ojos para fijarlos inmediatamente en la puerta donde, días antes, estuviese su amigo, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos que dejase mostrar el moreno, se veía molesto, defraudado, triste, ¿traicionado?

Podía entender perfectamente los primeros dos, es más, esperaba que hiciera un escándalo ante todo el colegio o escuchar de sus labios que era lo peor del universo, pero, ¿por qué estaría triste y defraudado? ¿Podía ser que Harry sintiera algo más por ella que una simple y desinteresada amistad? ... Podía ser, si no ¿por qué la evitaba constantemente? Era eso o que estuviera enamorado de Malfoy, pero hasta el pensamiento sonaba incoherente, Harry y Malfoy, Malfoy y Harry, una estupidez. Aunque al moreno le gustaran los chicos, siempre había mostrado cierta inclinación hacia chicas de cabello oscuro, seguro Draco no era de su tipo.

Esbozó una amarga sonrisa ante esa clase de pensamientos, convencida de que había interpretado mal la reacción de su mejor amigo, tal vez únicamente sentía asco hacia su persona por acostarse con su Slytherin más odiado y pensaba que no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero ella encontraría la manera de ganarse el perdón de Harry, de eso estaba segura.

No pudo seguir con sus absurdas reflexiones porque en ese instante el rubio hacía acto de presencia en la habitación. Hermione recorrió con la mirada desde el cabello húmedo hasta el torso desnudo, deteniéndose en el elástico del pantalón negro, la única prenda que el chico portaba, antes que él reparara en la presencia de ella y le lanzara una mirada que ella reconocía como un '¿aún sigues aquí?'

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba en la cama y recogía su ropa del suelo, entendiendo perfectamente que el rubio quería un poco de privacidad (como casi cada vez que lo hacían), repitiéndose una y otra vez que el Slytherin no la estaba corriendo mientras abotonaba, uno a uno, los botones de su camisa.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse no pudo evitar sentir otra punzada de dolor al percatarse de que su querido Draco hacía como que no estaba en la habitación. Por unos instantes deseo ser el pequeño libro que su amante ojeaba con tanto interés. A veces podía ser bastante patética.

**-Draco... tenemos que hablar.**

El rubio levantó la vista de su libro para fijarla en la chica que se encontraba de pie junto a él.

**-Habla** –fue la escueta respuesta del chico que dejaba a un lado su libro.

**-Creo que...** –pero no pudo terminar la frase como esperaba, por que en ese momento la puerta era abierta de golpe, revelando la figura de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento: Pansy Parkinson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró en Slytherin con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro. No podía estar más feliz, Potter había aceptado su ofrecimiento mejor de lo que esperaba sin hacer muchas preguntas y no se oponía a adentrarse en territorio Slytherin. Pero lo que más le alegraba era que el chico le confesara que tenía en su poder una capa de la invisibilidad, decir que el objeto en cuestión no le importaba era una vil mentira (ya que en ese momento su mente trabajaba en los distintos usos que podían dársele). No, esa confesión había significado una gran muestra de confianza por adelantado y no iba a decepcionarle.

Sintió que sus dedos estaban más fríos de lo común y, bajando la vista, notó como le daba vueltas inconscientemente al medallón. Su actual felicidad se detuvo de golpe para dar paso a una creciente melancolía, el mundo nunca iba a ser justo con ella, su amor nunca iba a poder ser correspondido, y dolía, el amor sólo abría una brecha en su corazón que estaba acabando con ella lentamente.

Una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta perderse en el cuello de su túnica y no hizo absolutamente nada para refrenarla, en lugar de eso soltó el objeto para evadir la tentación de abrirle.

Se encaminó con paso decidido hacía el dormitorio de los chicos y en el camino alborotó los cabellos perfectamente peinados de Blaise, quien estaba sumamente concentrado en escribir un ensayo de Herbología. Se dispuso a bajar lentamente los escalones en un vano intento por calmar el mar de emociones que la embriagaban hasta que contó quince y giró el cuerpo hacia la izquierda para quedar frente a una puerta negra sin ninguna inscripción en ella, la habitación de la única persona que podía calmar su ánimo.

Sintió como se iba relajando lentamente, pues estar frente a esa puerta era casi tan tranquilizador como estar en compañía de Draco y, con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, se dispuso a girar el pomo y empujar no muy delicadamente la puerta. Una clara mueca de desconcierto cruzó por su cara, no esperaba encontrarse a Draco con 'esa' Gryffindor, no tan pronto.

Muchas cosas eran las que podía haber dicho o hecho, pero no sentía deseos de hacer nada en absoluto, tal vez la presencia de 'esa' ya era parte de la rutina de Slytherin, por lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones lo más rápido que le fue posible. Por un instante se sintió como una tonta, era claro que Draco ya no iba a tener tiempo para escucharle quejarse de cualquier cosa; su amigo se había conseguido una vida y era hora de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

¿A quién quería engañar?, sabía perfectamente que no tenía un buen futuro amoroso y estaba destinada a sufrir cada instante de su vida. No tenía sentido que se engañara fingiendo que las cosas estaban bien cuando no era así, pero tampoco iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, ohh no, ella se iba a encargar de reducir a dos y no a seis el total de vidas arruinadas por un amor no correspondido.

Estando solo a dos escalones de la sala común, sintió como alguien tiraba fuertemente de su túnica y le empujaba, no muy amablemente, contra uno de los muros.

El impacto le obligó a cerrar los ojos, aunque no necesitaba tenerlos abiertos para darse cuenta de quien le retenía en contra de su voluntad, su olor era casi inconfundible, ¿casi?... un momento, entonces de eso se trataba, ¿cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega todo ese tiempo?

De súbito dejó de sentir el dolor que se apoderaba de su ser para dar paso a una indescriptible euforia, así que eso era todo, no era tan complicado como pensó que podría llegar a ser, solo una serie de sensaciones provocadas, vaya, eso si que era interesante.

Pero no podía mantener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, así que ocultó perfectamente todo rastro de triunfo y encaró a la ofuscada castaña frente a ella con todo el desdén y desprecio que podía demostrar por alguien.

**-¿se te ofrece algo Granger? **

**-quiero que nos dejes en paz a Draco y a m** –susurró con un tono de voz digno de un buen Slytherin.

-**No creo que a él le moleste... -**no supo como iba a terminar esa frase, por que en ese momento la Gryffindor le interrumpió.

**-¡Cállate!, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que te traes con él, sé perfectamente que sólo estas buscando la oportunidad para meterte en su cama y...**

**-Estas loca, no cabe duda que la sangre contaminada te hace daño en el cerebro** –con ese comentario empujó a la chica, que perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio y subió los escalones que le faltaban. Claro que eso no parecía ser un impedimento para Hermione, quien pronto le dio alcance nuevamente, mejor dicho, corrió hasta quedar frente a ella, cerrándole el paso –**Quítate de mi camino sangresucia, no tengo tiempo para que descargues tus celos contenidos en mi.**

**-Te vas a arrepentir...** –cada vez elevaba más la voz sin importarle armar un escándalo ante la mitad de Slytherin.

**-Aquí la única que se va a arrepentir de haber venido a Hogwarts era tu** -respondió de la manera más tranquila, para desesperación de la castaña.

**-No estés tan segura de eso, ten por seguro que Draco no va a dej...**

**-Que ingenua eres, ¿de verdad crees que Draco se va a tomar la molestia de defender a alguien tan patética como tu?** –escupió las palabras venenosamente mientras la veía de arriba abajo -**Deja de soñar, para él no creo que representes más que un trofeo, un juguete de que ya se esta cansando.**

**-No tienes ni idea de lo que sucede entre él y yo** –gritó apretando los puños, como si de un momento a otro fuera a tirarle un puñetazo, gesto que provocó que la rubia sonriera burlonamente.

**-ohh, claro que si la tengo, de lo contrario no estarías tan alterada.**

**-¡Cállate **–levantó la mano tratando de dañar a la chica frente a ella, pero su intento fue refrenado por alguien que no sabía estuviera ahí –**suéltame!**

**-¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez Granger? **–el rostro del chico estaba más serio de lo normal.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio antes de dirigirse a la salida de Slytherin –**Esto no se va a quedar así Parkinson** –y sin decir más se alejó de las mazmorras.

La rubia suspiró aliviada y, con una nueva sonrisa en los labios, se giró para ver a su amigo –**Podía haberme hecho cargo de la situación sin tu ayuda Blaise** –Bromeó.

-**Si claro** –respondió el chico con diversión en su voz –**claro, la ibas a mirar feo después de que marcara tu mejilla, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Tonto! **–exclamó haciéndose la ofendida al tiempo que empujaba el hombro de su amigo.

**-Acepta que te acabo de sacar de un apuro.**

**-O meter en uno.**

**-¿Así es como expresas tu gratitud?** –preguntó con falsa molestia el chico de cabello castaño claro.

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga, qué te llene de besos? **

**-Al menos podrías decir gracias.**

**-¿Y destruir mi reputación de maldita insensible malagradecida?**

**-Pensé que ese era Draco.**

**-No creo que...** –se interrumpió cuando vio desaparecer escaleras abajo una cabellera rubio-platinada que era imposible de confundir.

**-¿Qué sucede?** –preguntó algo desconcertado girando el rostro hacia atrás.

-**Draco...**

**-¿Qué sucede con él? –**insistió Zabini, como si no tuviera importancia.****

**-Creo que lo vio todo.**

**-¿Qué es todo?, ¿nuestro romance relámpago de hace unos minutos?** –al parecer esa tarde Blaise estaba de mejor

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco –**Mi discusión con la sangresucia de Granger, tonto!**

**-¿Y eso qué?**

**-¿Cómo que qué?, debería ir a hablar con él.**

**-¿Para decirle qué?, creo que te obsesionas con todo lo que Draco pueda pensar, déjalo así, si él quisiera una explicación ten por seguro que te la pediría.**

Pansy tuvo que aceptar, a regañadientes, que su amigo tenía razón, pero no iba a dársela –**No me obsesionó!**

**-Si, cómo no** –respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

**-¿Sabes qué?, creo que es mejor que vaya a dar una ronda por el castillo, no quiero que se me haga tarde.**

**-Cierto**! –Blaise pareció recordar algo de golpe -**¿dónde estabas?, no te vimos en la tarde ni durante la cena **–Pansy palideció súbitamente ante la pregunta, no esperaba que notaran su ausencia.

**-Estuve en la biblioteca haciendo mis deberes y vagando un rato por el lago** –bueno, no era una mentira del todo, pero aún así había grandes lagunas temporales entre esos hechos que no deseaba contarle a su amigo, como su encuentro con Potter.

Blaise pareció buscar un rastro de duda en su persona, pero al parecer no encontró ninguna por que relajó su mirada al instante –**bueno señorita 'prefiero estar vagando sola que pasear con mis amigos', la dejo para que pueda desempeñar sus labores de prefecta**.

Pansy volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, sólo a él se le ocurrían esa clase de cosas, y se encaminó hacia la salida. Pero antes de eso se giró hacia donde su amigo se fuese a continuar sus deberes –**Blaise!** –el aludido levantó la vista del pergamino –**gracias!** –sonrió al ver el desconcierto momentáneo de su amigo y salió de Slytherin, rogando para que esas dos horas se fueran más rápido de lo que había sido la tarde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry apartó la vista de su libro de Defensa avanzada y lo cerró, convencido de que ya no podía escribir más acerca del comportamiento de un demonio embotellado, pues estaba claro que hacia unos 25 centímetros había sobrepasado el límite impuesto por su profesor y sus ojos le pedían a gritos un descanso.

Buscó a tientas su reloj, y subió la muñeca a la altura de los ojos para darse cuenta que en quince minutos serían las once de la noche, todavía faltaba una hora para su inusual encuentro con Parkinson, pero necesitaba alistar todas sus cosas.

Se estiró como gato perezoso sobre su cama y, todavía aturdido por su anterior lectura, se levantó de su sitio para buscar en su baúl su preciada capa de la invisibilidad.

Apenas dio con el preciado objeto y se vio forzado a usarlo, puesto que su varita comenzó a vibrar en sus bolsillos. En ese momento agradeció infinitamente el haberse tropezado con ese viejo libro de hechizos de alarma el curso pasado, cuando ayudaba a limpiar la oficina de su jefa de casa como parte de uno de sus tantos castigos, puesto que apenas desapareciese bajo su capa entraba una muy agitada Hermione al cuarto y se retiraba después de diez minutos de exhaustiva búsqueda.

Harry apenas y pudo cerrar su mochila después de cargar todo lo que necesitaba junto con el mapa del merodeador (no era tan torpe como para dejar que su ex-amiga lo usase para encontrarle), se la cargó al hombro y se cubrió perfectamente con su capa antes de bajar, con sumo cuidado, hacia su sala común.

Pasaron lo que le parecieron más de veinte minutos hasta que por fin Ron se decidía a comenzar sus rondas nocturnas por Hogwarts y tuvo la oportunidad de salir de la semidesierta sala común de Gryffindor, ahora sólo faltaba que la Slytherin hiciera su aparición y le llevase hasta el nido de las serpientes 'por segunda vez'.

Estaba de lo más aburrido hasta que reflexionó sobre lo extraño que sería que alguien viera a Parkinson... bueno, a Pansy, frente al retrato de la dama gorda, por lo que se le hizo más fácil para ambos bajar hasta el vestíbulo y esperar a su 'aliada' ahí.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de verla dar vuelta en una bifurcación con dirección a donde él se encontraba sentado, tendría qué hacer algo si quería evitar que la chica se tropezara con él, y optó por ponerse en pie y llamarle antes de que se le ocurriera subir.

**-¿Pansy?** – ok, Harry no contaba con que en ese preciso momento se apareciera el causante de todo su sufrimiento y por la cara de asombro que mostró, la chica tampoco **-¿qué haces?**

**-Estoy dando una ronda por el castillo, ¿qué parece que hago?** –respondió con una calma que sonaba bastante convincente.

-**Sabes a lo que me refiero** –pudo ver como el rubio se acercaba lentamente a donde se encontraba él y se detenía de súbito **-¿Potter?** –ok, ahora si que estaba asustado, ¿había forma de que el Slytherin hubiera desarrollado una habilidad innata para poder ver a través de las capas de la invisibilidad?

**-¿Potter? –**dio unos pasos al frente, rozando ligeramente a Harry en el trayecto y despertándole de la oleada de pánico que le invadía -, **¿te sientes bien Draco?, no veo a Potter por ningún lado** –en ese momento Harry fue caminando lentamente hacia atrás hasta estar considerablemente lejos de la pareja.

Draco comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones, mientras Pansy veía, con una mezcla de desagrado y alegría, como Granger se aproximaba al lugar donde se encontraban, esa era la coartada que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Harry pudo ver, con sumo desagrado, como su amado rubio fijaba la vista en su desagradable compañera de casa, mas pudo ver la expresión de este, pues estaba girado hacia otro lado. Lo que si llamó su atención fue como Pansy se aclaraba la garganta y se alejaba del lugar bastante molesta, o al menos eso parecía. Harry dudó unos momentos si debía regresar a su sala común y dejar el encuentro con la Slytherin para después o seguirla, pero cuando acordó algo se encontraba caminando apresurado tras la rubia.

_Continuar_

**N.A.** bueno, estoy conciente de que esta historia va lenta y aparentemente en este capítulo no se avanza mucho, pero necesito aclarar algunas cosas antes de pasar a la posible relación de Harry y Draco, sin contar que estoy un poco falta de ánimos. En fin, el principio de este capítulo tiene casi un mes de que esta escrito, pero no tenía muy claro que poner para seguir con la historia, ojalá que sea del agrado de alguien -- bueno, a contestar Reviews se ha dicho!

**Cerdo Volador:** ohh claro que no voy a hacer sufrir mucho a Ron (pone cara de niña buena), aquí van a ser pocos los que sufran, pero ron no será uno de ellos. Estuve pensando bastante y creo saber como hacer sufrir y mucho a Hermione. Gracias por apoyarme con mis fics, se que a veces me desaparezco un tiempo y eso pareciera desesperante, pero mi conciencia no me deja abandonar mis fics, aun y cuando no tengan mucho éxito, gracias (otra vez)!

**Quiroga: **TE ausentas una semana y yo me ausento poco más de un mes, lo que son las cosas ¿verdad?, pero te consta que no ha sido cien por ciento mi culpa (bueno, tal vez un poquito)... -- eso de los detalles personales no sabía si ponerlo, pero como de verdad andaba medio melancólica en ese tiempo, ya sabes, la prepa no fue lo que se dice algo bueno para mi, al menos no hasta cuarto, lo sabes. Ahora espero no decepcionarte con lo que viene más adelante, si se que voy muy leeenntoooo, pero al rato viene lo bueno (o al menos el POV de Draco, que es lo que ya esta haciendo falta aquí. Te cuidas!

**yatta :** Si, la escuela a veces puede ser un tanto sofocante, te comprendo perfectamente. Bueno, se que es extraño (una amiga mia no lo quiere leer sólo por que sale Draco con Herm al principio), pero la idea así se me ocurrió, al menos me alegra saber que no te desagradó. Y respecto a tu pregunta, si va a haber yaoi, sólo que soy un tanto lenta para entrar a eso, ya que quiero sentar bien algunos datos antes de eso, no como en el fic de gravi, que reconozco que si me pasé un poquito para hacer que los personajes se conocieran, pero en fin, así soy, espero que este cap no te sea muy aburrido, gracias por leer!


	6. Una noche en Slytherin

Capítulo 6.- Una noche en Slytherin.

Pansy notó una vez más la mirada insistente que le dirigía el Gryffindor, pero optó por seguir ignorándolo un rato más.

Contrario a lo que aparentaba, comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente sí era una buena idea comunicarle al Gryffindor la magnitud de su plan o sólo decirle lo que él quería escuchar. En otras palabras, ya no estaba muy segura de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Y es que en teoría todo era perfecto: engatusar a Potter, separar a la sabelotodo de su amigo, hacer sufrir a la Gryffindor, conseguir que Draco... "bueno, eso", sin olvidar ayudarle al león con su autoestima y conseguirle un novio a Blaise. (¡Merlín, si alguien escuchara sus pensamientos la confundirían con un tonto Gryffindor!) Pero aplicarlo a la práctica era un poco más complicado, sobretodo si alguno de los puntos iba a lastimarla seriamente.

Ese último pensamiento la llevó hacía el día en el que Draco y ella vagaban sin permiso por el callejón Knocketurn. Ese día se habían escapado de sus casas sólo para conseguir una planta que según el rubio era 'de vital importancia para su plan en turno' –el cual era tan secreto que ni siquiera ella lo sabía- y curiosa por naturaleza, no había desperdiciado la oportunidad de visitar aquel sitio 'prohibido' sin supervisión adulta.

Y todo había estado perfecto hasta que su amigo, muy entusiasmado en ese momento como para recordar que no iba solo, se perdía en algún lugar mientras ella observaba con detenimiento una cosa -"porque ESO no podía ser una criatura, era una cosa muy fea".

No recordaba cuanto tiempo pasó inmóvil frente al escaparate, pero sí que al darse cuenta de su abandono las personas se veían muchisimo más amenazantes. Y es que no era lo mismo pasear cerca del heredero Malfoy a ir como una niña rubia que no parecía poder matar un insecto.

En apariencia, porque en secreto Draco estaba enseñándole como manejar los imperdonables. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse que le haría su padre si se enteraba. No era que le atrajera la idea de ejecutar un Avada Kedavra mientras paseaba, pero el rubio insistía con que debía estar preparada si estallaba la guerra por segunda vez. Y Draco podía ser muy convincente si se lo proponía.

Comenzó a avanzar sin dejar que aquellas extrañas personas notaran su desesperación, pero eso no ayudaba. Sabía que la estaban siguiendo. Y en ese momento se olvidó de todas las enseñanzas de amigo e hizo lo que no debía hacer, se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin fijarse en el camino que tomaba hasta que chocó contra 'alguien'.

Recordaba como en sueños el dolor que recorría su espalda y como terminaba en el suelo tras esa colisión, pero lo que definitivamente no iba a olvidar eran las palabras que la anciana le dedicara antes de partir, aquellas que se habían grabado en lo más profundo de su alma y que se repetía en silencio aún y cuando se encontrara bajo el cálido abrazo de su rubio amigo, quien repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta... aquella que Potter le hacía ahora.

* * *

Harry todavía tenia sus dudas. Pero en contra de ellas, se encontraba en el cuarto de una Slytherin. Una serpiente que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Decir que estaba un poco impaciente era faltar a la verdad. Estaba MUY impaciente. Y lo peor era que no sabía cómo dirigirse a la chica para que esta hablara con él. Tendría que comenzar llamando su atención. El problema es que no sabía como.

Tenía que hablarle y rogar para que ella le contestara. O quitarle de las manos ese viejo ejemplar de quien sabe que libro, pero la última opción se le hacía muy infantil y no quería que su compañera se molestara porque podía mandarlo al demonio y dejarlo solo con su venganza.

Otra vez se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Retiró unos mechones rebeldes que obstruían su visión y cuando se acercó a la cama donde la chica estaba leyendo notó que su mirada ya no estaba en el libro que descansaba en su regazo sino perdida en algún lugar del techo. Genial, ahora era más que imposible llamar su atención.

El moreno se sentó como pudo en la cama tratando de no incomodar a la chica pero esta no se inmutó. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Con cuidado retiró el libro y lo colocó en la mesita de noche.

Pasaron sólo unos segundos y cuando volvió el rostro hacia la rubia pudo observar como una delicada lágrima corría por su mejilla izquierda.

Parecía una muñeca rota y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Precisamente por eso volvió a la cama y abrazó a la chica, porque en ese momento sintió como si sus emociones se conectaran con las de ella, como si estuvieran sufriendo por una causa muy parecida. Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Estaba preocupado y dolido y comenzó a sentir como todo su enojo subía por su garganta. Y su enojo tenía un nombre: Draco Malfoy. Por lastimarlo de ésa manera a él y por ser el causante del dolor de ella, su muñeca tan rota como él, a quien había decidido debía proteger.

Y pensar que todo eso era culpa de una persona egoísta y sin sentimientos. Una persona egoísta y sin sentimientos a la que él amaba. Y que estaba lastimando a una chica indefensa. Y esa persona se acostaba con su amiga. Suficiente. Tenía que dejar por un lado ese amor que decía tener por el Slytherin y mantener la cabeza fría, igual que la chica que estaba abrazando.

Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Debía corresponder a esa muestra de confianza que le ofrecía.

Y entre tantos pensamientos encontrados, exteriorizó uno de ellos **¿qué te han hecho, mi niña?** –y continuó hablándole a la nada sin dejar de abrazarla- **¿qué te han hecho?**

* * *

Draco Malfoy despertó en la madrugada con una sensación de incomodidad. Un ligero dolor en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Y hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Una mezcla de vacío y culpabilidad que no podía llenar.

Trató de identificar el origen de la sensación mientras se daba la vuelta y se encontró con el abundante cabello de la prefecta de Gryffindor. No, estaba seguro que no se debía a ella. Ella podía incomodarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no en ese momento, ni de esa manera.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que era él y no ella con quien compartía el lecho, pero a diferencia de otras veces no funcionó. Ella seguía ahí y él... Él seguía en su cabeza; el único lugar en el que le era posible acceder al chico que desde hacía tiempo lo volvía loco, en más de un sentido.

La única persona que quería de verdad y no le era posible tener. La razón por la cual se encontraba despierto a esas horas.

Se incorporó lentamente tratando de no prestarle atención a su acompañante, buscó entre las prendas esparcidas a lo largo de la habitación una que pareciera suya y, vistiéndose en el proceso, se encaminó con paso lento hacia la sala común.

Al llegar ahí ni siquiera le sorprendió ver la chimenea encendida ni encontrarse con que Blaise se había quedado dormido haciendo tarea... otra vez. Era cosa de todos los días. Como también lo eran los fracasos de Longbottom en pociones y ver discutir a Granger con su 'hermanita'... la cual se mostraba cada vez más distante con él.

No, distante no era la palabra adecuada. Le quedaría mejor indiferente, desconfiada, agria, seca, resentida y hasta molesta. Y lo peor era que no podía culparla en absoluto porque él mismo estaba contribuyendo a acrecentar la brecha que se formaba entre ellos. Lo más seguro era que tuviera más culpa que su amiga, porque no era indiferente a los esporádicos intentos que hacía la chica para acercarse a él. Lamentablemente siempre había 'algo' que no lo permitía.

Aún así, había estado cuidando de ella desde la distancia, como una sombra protectora. Era él y no Blaise como creía ella, quien corregía sus trabajos de Historia de la Magia, Herbología y Defensa; quien le pagaba a corazón de bruja para que publicaran sus artículos ocasionales –esos que escribía cada vez que quería ser escritora y que no eran muy buenos -; quien había organizado su exposición cuando había querido ser pintora y posteriormente comprara la mayoría de sus cuadros; quien tomaba la mayoría de las actividades como prefecto para que ella no se viera agobiada con el puesto y quien había amenazado a todos los estudiantes de Slytherin y Ravenclaw con arruinar a sus respectivas familias si se atrevían a ponerle un dedo encima.

En resumen, era él quien había creado esa burbuja que la protegía del mundo. Y todo para que fuera feliz. Pero no lo estaba logrando.

Repasó rápidamente su vida y por un instante se sintió miserable. Se había enamorado. Y de alguien que lo odiaba con toda su alma. De alguien que no le iba a corresponder. Y en vez de luchar por obtener lo que quería se había involucrado con la mejor amiga de su amado. Y eso estaba destruyendo su amistad con Pansy.

* * *

Harry se encontró con que había dormido muy tranquilo. Hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien, si excluía sus noches en la enfermería. Aunque lo extrañó a sobremanera sentir el cálido cuerpo de 'alguien' abrazado al suyo. Fue entonces cuando le entró un ataque de pánico y se le ocurrió cerrar los ojos para ver si la sensación desaparecía. Pero no fue así. La persona seguía junto a él.

Se negó a abrir los ojos por un rato, hasta que sintió como la persona comenzaba a dar signos de estar despierta. Fue cuando se armó de valor y abrió los ojos con la intención de hacer frente a lo que hubiera hecho.

Hubo un instante de confusión en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la prefecta de Slytherin hasta que los acontecimientos de la última semana volvían a él.

Había hablado con Parkinson y ella le había mostrado una parte de su sufrimiento, por lo que ahora la consideraba su amiga. Y podía afirmar sin equivocarse que era la única, pues Ron se segaba tajantemente a dirigirle la palabra hasta que le pidiera una disculpa a 'esa' y no tenía pensado humillarse.

Y fue ese instante lo que tardó la chica en soltarlo, tomar su uniforme y desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Continuará... 

N.A. se que a nadie le importa, pero ya salí de mi profunda depresión, esa que agobiaba mi existencia y no me permitía escribir, y aquí me tienen de vuelta (ne, seguro nadie me extrañaba) con un nuevo capi de uno de mis fics favoritos (de los que escribo). Ahora me pondré las pilas y actualizaré más seguido.

Y como siempre, me pondré contestar los reviews, esos que me mandaron hace como cinco meses (lo que es ser cínica verdad?)

Cerdo volador: de verdad o esta lento? Wa y yo que pensaba apresurarlo más. En cuanto a Ron, estaba pensando en buscarle a otra pareja para que se consuele, a ve si te gusta.

amy-lee-malfoy: me atrasé mucho, verdad, pero espero no hacerlo más, por cierto, a mi también me gusta tu fic, pero ando algo atrasada, a ver si me pongo a leerlo esta tarde. ¿somos paisanas, no me había dado cuenta :P gracias por leerme.

malena: mas vale tarde que nunca no, pues aquí esta otro pedazo de capítulo que se que no esta muy largo, pero a mi me gusta mucho como quedó, espero que a ti también.

yandros: Pues como puedes ver Draco ya se fijó en Harry, pero es muy orgulloso y prefirió a un premio de consolación, pero eso se va a arreglar, lo prometo.

Quiroga: No! yo siento que no avanza la historia, pero ya lo intenté y no puedo escribir de otra manera, pero bueno, tienes razón, no se han encontrado Harry y Draco, pero porque el primero le saca la vuelta.

Yatta: Pues no, Draco no ha tenido nada con Harry, pero... y como SI voy a explicar más adelante, Draco tiene más tiempo fijándose en Harry que este último, ojalá te guste!

GabyKinomoto: No eres la primera que detesta esa pareja, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero así se me ocurrió el fic. Y si, Harry NUNCA ha estado con nadie. Estoy empezando a creer que muchos lectores quieren ver a hermy muerta, a ver que se puede hacer

Diabolik: Harry nunca ha salido con Draco (aún), nada más se puso celoso.

Irase¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que no te gustan los fanfics! Créeme, estuve tentada a no responderte, pero no por mala, sino porque es extraño viéndote todos los días. Pero aquí me tienes. Y NO estoy dejando la facu ni los fics, solo me estoy tomando un descanso, aunque consideré retirarme del anime y tu... (ja, no, no te creas). Pues me sorprende mucho que te guste lo que escribo, viniendo de ti lo tomare como un cumplido. Shhh, calla, no digas nada, que si te conté por donde van casi todos mis fics es porque creí que nunca te tomarías la molestia de leerlos. Yo también te amo.


	7. Amigos?

Capítulo 7.- **¿Amigos?**

El chico de oro de Gryffindor no volvió a hablar con Pansy en el transcurso de la semana y no sabía cómo se las había ingeniado ella para lograr que quedaran juntos en la clase de Snape.

Fue por eso que se encontraba viendo extrañamente a la chica ahora sentada a su lado en clase de pociones la mañana del lunes, pero ella parecía más interesada en observar la pizarra vacía que en darse cuenta de que existía. Hasta podría asegurar que se veía molesta.

Cansado de haber sido ignorado durante ese tiempo se puso a observar el aula de pociones mientras que el profesor estaba distraído leyendo el pergamino donde estaban asignadas las parejas de trabajo. Hasta ese momento faltaba poco más de la mitad del salón por conocer el nombre de su compañero y los demás estaban acomodados de esta manera: Hermione-Millicent, Crabbe-Lavander, Goyle-Parvati, Dean-Nott, él con pansy y Malfoy con Neville.

Sonrió ligeramente al contemplar el disgusto en la mayoría de sus compañeros (y el pánico en caso de Parvati, Lavander y Neville) y se sintió afortunado por estar con Pansy. Fue en ese instante que vio como Draco lo estaba observando con una mirada completamente neutra y él no atinó otra cosa que verlo con confusión.

Pero sólo fue un pequeño instante ya que el Slytherin rodó los ojos hacia el frente haciéndole sentir insignificante. Y hasta ese momento se preguntó por qué Malfoy no se había metido con ellos ni una sola vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, estaba pensando en Draco Malfoy. Aunque lo más seguro era que su amado tuviera alguna clase de pacto con su desagradable compañera de casa.

Decidiendo que no le iba a prestar más atención al asunto de Draco regreso la vista al frente y entonces notó que había un pequeño pergamino doblado frente a él, pero antes de tomarlo se aseguró que Snape siguiera entretenido con la lista.

Harry nunca ha destacado por ser discreto y esa no era la excepción. Tomó rápido el mensaje y lo abrió sin darse cuenta que media clase estaba pendiente de lo que hacía (por suerte Snape seguía ocupado y no se dio cuenta). Y al darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

En el pergamino había sólo tres palabras escritas y esas eran 'no estoy molesta'.

Al releer el mensaje sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima y es que había gastado mucho tiempo preguntándose que había hecho para molestar a la rubia durante el transcurso de la semana pasada; y lo quiso leer otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras habían desaparecido.

Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol vio de reojo a la chica en lugar de voltear y delatarla como quien le había mandado el mensaje, pero la única diferencia en ella era que ahora se rizaba compulsivamente un mechón de cabello.

Y volvió a sonreír cuando comprendió, o al menos eso creía, el frío comportamiento de su compañera.

Estaba a punto de guardar el pergamino vacío en uno de sus bolsillos cuando notó que había algo más en el. Ahora decía 'no sabía que fueras tan discreto' y se agregaba 'deberías de dejar de reír como loco, estas llamando la atención'. Dobló el papel y levantó la vista sólo para comprobar que el único que no le estaba poniendo atención era Snape, pues ahora se encontraba hablando con Flich en la puerta del aula.

Apenado guardó el mensaje y pudo observar como Pansy rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a anotar algo que estaba escrito en la pizarra y él no había notado que estaba ahí. Claro que había veces que no notaba las cosas hasta pasado un tiempo, como no había notado que el pergamino que reposaba en su bolsillo tenía más tiempo frente a él o como no notó que después de que los demás dejaran de verlo una mirada plateada seguía clavada en él. Pero tampoco lo había notado las otras veces.

El profesor Snape volvió al frente sólo para anunciarle a los alumnos que, para alegría de los Gryffindor, los dejaría salir temprano y dejó que saborearan el momento antes de agregar que debían hacer el trabajo que estaba anotado en el pizarrón para la próxima clase 'en parejas'.

* * *

Pansy no podía creer que el Gryffindor fuera tan distraído. Comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente si podría hacer funcionar su plan con semejante aliado, aunque la verdad no tenía deseos de buscar otro. Aún y cuando se complicaran más las cosas le agradaba estar cerca de Harry.

Era extraño, pero ya no se sorprendía de esa clase de pensamientos. Los había estado teniendo desde que llevara al de ojos verdes a la enfermería y cada vez se hacían más constantes.

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a anotar de forma mecánica lo que acababa de aparecer en la pizarra, lo que significaba que no tenía idea de lo que estaba escribiendo. Y eso era porque estaba más concentrada en ignorar la mirada plateada que se posaba sobre ellos.

Estaba disfrutando hacer sufrir al heredero de los Malfoy.

Tan pronto como el profesor lo permitió salió rápido del aula para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con su ahora no amigo Draco, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su jefe de casa.

Lo bueno es que ella no sentía remordimientos la mayor parte del tiempo, de lo contrario se sentiría fatal por mentirle al profesor de pociones sobre su situación sentimental. Aunque viéndolo de una forma más fría, no le había mentido del todo.

Apresuró más el paso cuando comenzó a sentir que la mayoría de sus compañeros abandonaban el aula de pociones y se sintió tentada a adentrarse en el pasadizo que días antes le mostrara a Potter, pero pasó de largo recordando que si quería alejarse del rubio ese sería el peor camino, puesto que era él quien se lo había mostrado.

Era oficial, Draco era un estúpido. Y no tenía pensado perdonarlo tan fácil.

Siguió su camino sin preocuparse por las miradas sorprendidas que le dirigían algunos Slytherins de tercero y cuarto curso que se cruzaron por su camino y se preguntó si había exagerado. Claro que la respuesta era negativa.

Era él quien la había abandonado por la Gryffindor esa y quien le había dado la excusa perfecta para echárselo en cara. Ella iba a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo sufrir hasta que su honor estuviera restaurado.

Disminuyó el paso a medida que un pequeño vacío se iba abriendo camino en su pecho y comenzaba a sentirse miserable. Pero no por eso iba a hacer las paces con Draco. No se lo merecía.

En ese momento se preguntó cuan triste podría hacerle ese plan, pero como buena Slytherin no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos se involucraran 'otra vez'. Ella iba a devolverle todo el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a los tres y...

Una sonrisa triste cruzó su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando el medallón de nueva cuenta ¿porqué no podía dejar de pensar en eso¿Porqué no podía ser feliz¿Porqué tenía que doler tanto?

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de la biblioteca recordó que se le había olvidado algo importante, se le había olvidado Potter.

Alarmada trató de volver atrás con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero se frenó al ver que tanto Millicent como 'esa' venían en su dirección y no se veían muy contentas la una con la otra. A decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, y mucho menos después de ver la forma con la que Granger trataba de apuñalarla con la mirada después de darse cuenta de lo que traía en la mano, por lo que dio media vuelta y entró sin gracia en la biblioteca.

* * *

Draco se permitió suspirar cuando se vio libre de la mirada curiosa de cualquier Gryffindor, puesto que había tenido una clase muy difícil.

No era que estar viendo como su maestro favorito leía con fastidio un pergamino resultara agotador, lo que había acabado con sus fuerzas era tratar de ser tan Malfoy, o como dirían otras personas, fingir que la discusión que había mantenido con Pansy la noche pasada no le afectaba en absoluto.

Pasó una mano por su perfectamente peinada cabellera desordenándola un poco al tiempo que se desquitaba pateando el muro más cercano.

Pero su frustración no se debía en su totalidad a aquella discusión que, si bien le afectaba, no le quitaba tanto el sueño como su otra molestia. Bueno, a decir verdad SI se encontraba bastante afectado a causa de Pansy, pero hubiera podido sobrellevarlo de haber tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado sin tener que discutir.

Lo que pasaba era que él, Draco Malfoy, había deseado ser el compañero de Harry Potter en pociones para así pasar tiempo con él, pero como siempre, no tenía lo que más deseaba en verdad.

Aunque la culpa era en parte suya por haberse hecho demasiadas ilusiones teniendo como la certeza de que él sería el compañero del chico de oro.

Lo más seguro era que el vejete que tenían por director hubiera decidido que sería muy peligroso dejar a su protegido en manos de un Malfoy. Ya tenía una razón más para odiarlo.

Siguió caminando en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin y, al encontrarse en ella, recordó inevitablemente las palabras que le dedicara su amiga, por lo que pasó de largo ignorando las miradas de los escasos Slytherin que se encontraban.

No se preocupó por fingir aplomo estando en su casa, puesto que todos ahí sabían lo mucho que Draco quería a Pansy (y la forma en que lo hacía) e imaginaban (y la mayoría adivinaba) lo que debía estar pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos. Lo que no entendían era la razón por la que, por primera vez en su vida, Draco estaba eligiendo a alguien sobre ella.

Al llegar a su habitación y dejarse caer en su cama comenzó a experimentar lo que muchos llamaban arrepentimiento. Sentía que desde hacía un año no debía de haber hecho muchas cosas que había hecho. No debía de haberse fijado en Potter como no debía haberse enrollado con Granger por despecho, aunque ciertamente no debió haberse dado por vencido antes de intetar llamar la atención del moreno y no debía de haberle gritado a Pansy...

Y ahí iba otra vez. Sabía que si seguía reprimiendo aquel episodio con Pansy seguiría teniéndolo en mente, pero sentía miedo de descubrir que todo era su culpa. Y sabía que no debía sentir miedo porque era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no le debían tener miedo a nada.

Había sido entrenado para no temerle a ningún ser o criatura y para resistir toda clase de dolor físico, pero nadie le había dicho que hacer para evitar el dolor que surgía desde adentro o para evitar el miedo de perder a un ser querido. Y esa era la clase de información que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Porque él no era feliz y acababa de hacer infeliz a una de las únicas personas que apreciaba de verdad.

Tras ese pensamiento cerró los ojos y buscó entre su túnica hasta dar con un medallón que era idéntico al que llevaba al cuello su amiga. Él no se lo colgaba, prefería tenerlo en alguno de sus bolsillos para que nadie se viera tentado a querer descubrir sus debilidades al contrario de ella que lo exhibía como una de sus más valiosas posesiones. Lo abrió teniendo los ojos cerrados y al abrir estos fue recibido por la foto que se tomara años antes con la rubia, aquella donde él se veía fatal, pero que a ella le gustaba tanto.

Con la mirada perdida se permitió recordar al azar algunos momentos con su hermanita. Los paseos a las fincas Malfoy en vacaciones, el baile de navidad en Hogwarts, cuando ella se había enfermado de gripa tras pasar toda la tarde jugando en la nieve, sus ojos al enterarse de que corazón de bruja publicaría su artículo, la forma en la que se le colgaba del cuello cuando accedía a ayudarla, lo mal que realizaba los imperdonables cuando comenzó a enseñarle, la fiesta en la que la había conocido a la edad de seis años, lo tranquila que se veía durmiendo desde que era una niña y se preguntó porqué no se había enamorado de ella. Al menos así serían más fáciles las cosas con su padre.

De golpe lo invadió un recuerdo menos grato, y ese era cuando la había perdido en el callejón Knocketurn y le había encontrado tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Esa había sido la primera vez que le había fallado y había roto su promesa de no volver a hacerlo nunca. La primera vez que creyera que la había perdido.

Recordó su larga lista de cosas que no debió haber hecho y se dio cuenta de que muchas de esas cosas las había hecho la noche pasada.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó cansado a la biblioteca dos horas después de la comida (tres desde la temprana salida de la clase de Snape) no pensó que se fuera a encontrar a casi todo sexto Gryffindor/Slytherin congregado en parejas a lo largo de la biblioteca (la mayoría enterrados entre libros de pociones) y aunque casi ninguno levantó la vista de sus respectivos trabajos, avanzó con pena hasta donde se encontraba escribiendo sobre un de por si ya largo pergamino, la rubia que debía ser su pareja.

Y con más pena aún tomó asiento a su lado mientras ella seguía escribiendo como si nada. Dio un rápido vistazo a las personas que estaban cerca de ellos y se sorprendió de ver interesado a su mejor amigo en algo que estaba contándole Zabini sin dejar de escribir. Claro que sería mentir el decir que no tardó un poco más en alejar los ojos de donde un apurado Neville escribía a toda prisa algo que le estaba dictando el rubio más sexy que había conocido, lo que si era cierto era que trató de no responderle la mirada a la castaña que corregía a una Millicent sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**"¿Te diviertes Potter?"** Preguntó la rubia a su lado dejando su pluma en la mesa y mirándole directamente. Él, al escuchar su nombre, dejó de ver alrededor para observar la expresión entre fastidiada y divertida que sólo había visto entre miembros de la casa de la serpiente.

**"Disculpa"** susurró sin poder distinguir si la chica le reclamaba o se burlaba de él **"No sabía que teníamos que hacer el trabajo hoy"** y se puso un poco nervioso al sentir la mano de Pansy en su cara.

**"No te preocupes cariño, también tengo parte de culpa, no te avisé ¿o si?"**

Harry, que no estaba seguro de la razón por la cual la Slytherin había cambiado su actitud hacia él, no atinó decir nada y se dedicó a observarla mientras ella se ponía de pie y avanzaba de una forma que muchos hombres considerarían sensual hasta la mesa donde Zabini gesticulaba algo y Ron reía por el comentario. En ese momento creyó que el mundo comenzaba a volverse loco, sólo faltaría que su adorado Draco se acercara a él y le pidiera que comenzaran a salir formalmente.

* * *

Pansy sabía lo que pensaba la Gryffindor exactamente y no porque hubiera aprendido... uh, eso que se aprendía para leer la mente, sino porque cuando quería la chica podía ser muy expresiva (y ella muy receptiva), pero trataba de ignorarla lo mejor que podía, al igual que estaba ignorando a Draco por tratar de controlar su vida y abandonarla cuando lo necesitaba.

Y estaba teniendo una descarga emocional, que para ella era pensar lo peor de las personas que le caían mal, cuando sintió que Harry se sentaba a su lado, 'ya era hora' se dijo.

No estaba molesta por haber tenido que escribir la redacción para Snape sola, pues creía que el Gryffindor no iba a ser de mucha ayuda para eso de cualquier manera, sino por haber tenido que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca sola. Al menos ahora podría 'conversar' de cualquier cosa con su amigo de la casa del león, pero al parecer estaba muy ocupado viendo a Draco '¡Bien!'. Pues ella tenía que ir a interrumpir a Blaise para ver como le estaba yendo con su cit.. er.. con Weasley.

Por eso llamó la atención de Harry y, aprovechando que Granger y Draco los veían, no dudó en poner en marcha la segunda fase de su plan, que no era otra cosa que darles a entender que entre ella y Harry había algo más... aunque Harry se la ponía difícil, así que prefirió ir e interrumpir lo que fuera que Blaise estuviera contando tan entretenido.

Con una sonrisa complacida se acercó a una de las únicas parejas que parecían llevarse bien.

**"Blaise cariño..."** susurró con dulzura no fingida a espaldas del pelirrojo que inmediatamente volteó a verla confundido "necesito que me hagas un favor"

**"Corazón... estoy o-cu-pa-do..."** dijo este sin ocultar la escasa molestia que sentía para con la chica que había interrumpido su momento con el pelirrojo, pero esta se fue evaporando al observar el gesto dolido de ella y agregó antes de que se diera la vuelta **"espera"** y sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de eso** "¿qué necesitas?"**

**"Olvídalo cielo"** dijo al darse cuenta que de verdad estaba interrumpiendo algo importante **"puedo arreglármelas sola con Draco"**

La última frase captó de forma verdadera la atención del pelirrojo, pero Blaise pareció no darse cuenta de eso **"¿ahora que sucedió con él?"**

**"Realmente nada... sólo necesitaba un consejo, pero puede esperar"** y agregó viendo a los ojos al pelirrojo **"nos vemos Weasley"**

Y sin esperar respuesta de alguno de los dos chicos se dio la vuelta, tomó su mochila y, tras decirle a Potter que la acompañara, salió de la biblioteca, esperando que esta vez el moreno no tardara tanto en ir tras ella.

_Continuará..._

N.A. Sigo sin creer que a alguien le guste este fic en particular (digo, si todavía no pasa nada!), pero aún así quiero agradecer a Malena, Isobo, asosa76, Kaguya-tsukino y diabolik por sus comentarios (y los ánimos que me dan en ellos).

Antes de que se me olvide, no puedo precisar cuando se entera Ron de lo de Draco con Herm, pero creo que será en unos dos o tres capítulos (si la historia no adquiere vida propia) y Draco va a actuar cuando esté seguro de que Harry siente lo mismo por él (espero).


End file.
